Memories of a broken past
by Above the clouds 0
Summary: The sound of raindrops and violent thunders echos in the distorted night. A shadow slips through the cracks reveling secrets ment to never been heard. Which path is to be chosen ? Sometimes being oblivious to the truth is far better than having memories of a broken past slowly claiming the light in your heart. But then again revenge was never sweeter... Full summary inside :3
1. Memories of a broken past

The sound of raindrops and violent thunders echos in the distorted night. A shadow slips through the cracks reveling secrets ment to never been heard. Which path is to be chosen ? Sometimes being oblivious to the truth is far better than having memories of a broken past slowly claiming the light in your heart. But then again revenge was never sweeter...

Akemi has has recently moved in Karakura town with her mother . Then strange things start happening all around her. Orange haired boys runing around in cosplay. Huge ravenous monsters runing around. Weird candy shop owners popping out of nowhere. There is a surprises hiding in every corner. But not all surprises are good ones.

Three children torn miles apart, trying to find their way back to one another. Amongst a thousand paths which is the right one to follow and how can someone make the right choise stumbling in the dark.


	2. Thunderstorm night and masked monsters

I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked outside my window to be greated with the sight of the pouring rain as the water droplets seem to multiply and a lightning illuminated my otherwise dark room. No soon after that I heard the sound of a thunder. It dosen't seem like I will be having any sleep tonight, I sighned, I had to wake up early for school too... ' It can't be helped ' I thought. I got up and started walking around the house, my mom seemed fast asleep in the room next to mine. Tiptoeing I went downstairs and as I was walking through the living room a lightning stroke illuminating the room once more. I jumped as I passed in front of the big mirror we had there ( my mother's idea of decor ) starteled by my own reflection. I frowned observing the sight in front of me dark red bangs framed my face , they have a weird rasbery colour, and a pair of bored green eyes stared back at me. I looked nothing like my mother, she had wonderfull blond hair and blue eyes. A thunder rumbled outside and snaped ne out of my thoughts. I really liked the sound of the rain it made me fel in peace. I might as well make another attempt to sleep.

On my way to my room a weird noise interupted my train of thought, it was like a howl. It was coming from the yard, it made me refocus my attention to it suddently wide awake, for some reason it didn't sound like it was coming from a stray animal. I had the feeling that it was something else entirely, my insticts screamed danger but I ignored them and made my way back to my room. I had to get some sleep. As I was about to lay on my bed I took a peek from my window for curiocity's sake. Curiocity and boredom, I swear those two feelings will be the death of me one day.

It took everything I had not to scream for the sake of not waking up my mother up. Outside in the rain stood the most hideous creature I have ever seen, it was like a crossbreed of an oversized scorpion and an oversized centipede. The hideous creature ( I really didn't know how else to call it ) had a mask on , as if it wasn't scary enough, and in it's chest was a hole... What ?

Holding on to my sanity for dear life I decided I was in denial. Nope the monster wasn't real. It wan't even there, it must be an illusion created by the rain. But there was a problem with that way of thinking, well actually two. One, it was real. Two, it was coming towards the house using it's wierd centipede-like limbs to move. Panic started flaring in my chest. I supressed it, I had to be calm in a situation like that. Considering my options, I was led to the conclusion that had none. Well now I could panic. The moment I was reaching my breaking point I saw something else, a person, well more like a teenager with dinstictive orange hair wearing a ridiculous black outfit holding in his hands what seemed to be a huge sword. Ok things are starting to more and more complicated by the second

' Move idiot ' I wanted to yell at him that this was no place to ryn around dressed lie a freaking movie cast member, couldn't he see the monster ? Of course he could, I suddently realised, he was facing it and walking towards it with a determined pace. He swang his sword targeting the monster cutting it's mask in half, it let out a horrible screech and then orange haired guy put his sword behind his back and a girl emerged from the shadows. They seemed to be talking, well arguing actually and they both disappearea as sudden as they came like the monster. I think I was in state of shock I was shaking and I realised I was holding my breath, I exhailed loudly, all those emotions were overwhelming. I felt tired I couldn't think clearly, it was like my brain had shut down competely and I layed on my bed closing my eyes slowly falling asleep immedietly.


	3. Rise and shine Karakura town

Stray rays of sunlight entered my room disturbing my sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed catching a glimceof the clock. Shit, I was late. I heard my mom's voice from downstairs

" Akemi, come down I made breakfast "

I got up remembering today was my first day at my new school. I barely had any sleep due to last night's storm. I got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs

" Good morning, did you sleep well ?" she asked

" Define 'well' " I answered scoffing. I was in a bad mood when I was anxious about something

" Oh come on be a little more positive, I know everything is new to you but you will get used to it. You are going to love your new school . " she tried to cheer me up.

" How am I supposed to ? All of my friends are back home, I know no one here."

" Don't worry you will make friends in no time. You look adorable in your new uniform by the way" Changing the subject, swift move. I missed our old home terribly and she knew it ever since we came here she has been trying to cheer me up in every way possible but I didn't even understand why we had to move here in the first place.

" You'll be fine" she said mostly to reassure herself. After eating the food she had made I got up and smiled.

" Well, see you later mom" I said rushing out of the door hearing her saying goodbye from distance.

My new school was much more bigger than my old one it was an imposing building full of carefree voices of the students thet echoed in the hallways. I was trying to find my way to my next class. No luck with that. After a conciderable amout of time I had to admit I was lost and the only way I could manage to get to class in time was to ask someone for help.

"Hey are you a new student I haven't seen you around." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see who was talking to me he had orange hair and his face was carved into a scowl. I had the odd feeling that he looked somehow familiar. Where have I seen another orange haired person lately ? I couldn't recall as hard as I tried to remember the more the memorie seemed to slip away.

" Yo I'm talking to you, are you lost or something ? " he snapped me out of my thoughts bringing me back to the present

" Yes I am a new student here. My name is Akemi and I am looking for my next class "Before he could respond we wwere rudely interupted by someone yelling.

"ICHIGOOOOOO..." a brown haired student was heading our way running. Before he could reach me the orange haired punched him right in the nose then turned to face me with my schedule in his hands.

" Hey, when did you get that ? " He ignored my question and was now reading the paper he was turned to me and handed it back.

"I am Ichigo Kuroski. We are in the same class, I can show you the way. And this is Keigo" he pointed at the boy with the bleeding nose still on the ground.

"Nice to meet you" he responded and he smiled even though his nose was bleeding I felt a little bad for him. I smiled back politely and followed them.

I stood akwardly in front of a classroom all eyes on me observing my every move. Some of them not paying attension and others eyeing me with curiocity.

" I am Akemi. I have recently moved here " I muttered trying to maintain my composure, I was very nervous, well that's new I thought sarcasticly. I took a seat next to a short raven haird girl.

" Hello my name is Rukia" she said smiling she seemed nice

When the bell rung another girl with her friend came and introduced herself. Her name was Orihime, after that she dragged me with her to have lunch together and meet the others. Surprisingly Ichigo and Rukia was there and we ate lunch together.


	4. Daydreams and Nightmares

It was cold, very dark and the metalic smell of blood was lingering in the air. Pain, that was the only thing I could think of. I made an attempt to speak but I was beyond petrified. I felt heavy chains around my wrists and anckles, they hurt too. I heard footsteps outside the room I was in, I tried not to panic maybe they were here to save me, but deep down knew better.

"How is test subject M125 responding to the latest upgrades ? " said a male voice. It sent shivers down my spine, that voice, every time I heard it everything in me was screaming danger

"She is doing fine, better than most, on a level that is impresive." responded a femine voice that one was the complete opposite, it was warm and sweet. It felt nice hearing it, it was comforting but why ?

" Not good enough. If it dosen't get better amplify the doses. " another male voice spoke it was cold, emty almost dead

"Aren't you being a little rush Tousen? They are in a very young age sure they have room to improve further" the woman spoke.

" They are all useless to us at their current state we don't have the time to wait for them to improve" the one named Tosen said.

"You are getting attached to her aren't you ? " the first voice suddenly spoke

"I don't know what you ..."

" You do know what I am talking about. You are starting to sympathise with M125. We can't have that" he rudely interupted her then after a long pause he spoke again.

" She is to enter the final stage along with the other test subjects"

" You... you can't do that she is progressing swiftly and is responding to the prosejure as well... " she was stsrting to panic now, her voice was shaking

" It's either her or you. Whould you choose to throw away your future ? Haruhi you have potential to become a Captain and you would discard such a honour for a lad rat? " He questioned her.

" But she is just a little girl... " she muttered through her teeth. She was clearly upset.

" Of course ya wouldn't want your dear brother findin out your involvement in underground illicit experiments now, would ya ?" another mischievous voice spoke, it sounded like he was grinning.

"They are to enter the final stage of hollowfication process, this is an order" the first voice said, but his tone was different it held so much power it was frightening

"O..of course Lord Aizen I will see to your command right away. " in contradiction of her words her voice gave away just how reluctant she was for the task at hand.

"Lets go Tosen, Gin. I will be back to personaly check the results." with that I heard them leaving

Their words made me loose my composure. Panting I made an attempt to break free but the chains made it imposible. The only thing I could do was sit on the cold hard ground awaiting whatever my dark cruel fate had in store for me.

My eyes flared open as I felt the pain of hitting the floor. Great, I feel from my bed. My mother rushed through the door.

"Are you alright ? " she asked conserned

"Yes I am ok it was just a nightmare " I answered making an effort to focuse on reality.

"Do you want to talk about it ? " she said as she helped me to get off the floor.

"No it was stupid I don't remember much anyway" for some reason she seemed to be more worked up about it than me.

"Well I will be in the kitchen If you need something " with thet she got up and left to make breakfast.

I got up yawning and got in my school uniform and looked outside the window with a bored expresion It had already been two months since I first came here and everything was perfect in such a sort amout of time I managed to make great friends who care about me. So peacefull indeed. If only it could last...

So boring... That was all I could think while sitting in math class trying to figure out what the teacher was talking about. No such luck. I looked at the clock, damn another half hour until the end of this horrible torture they call education. So the teacher rumbled on.

"Now pay close attention, I am going to explain something very important, as I was saying... Kurosaki sit back down on your seat, you too Kuchiki.

I lifted my head to see Ichigo and Rukia ignoring the teacher as they rushed outside. Hey no fair I want to leave too. But those two happen to have made a habit out of it. Whenever I asked they both changed the subject imedietly. Every one else ignored them but I was curious and the boredom was killing me. A crazy idea crossed my mind. If they can ditch class so often and get away with it then couldn't I do the same just for once. Contemplaining that thought I decided I had nothing to loose. Just for once I reminded myself as I excused myself from the classroom with the claim of having a headache. The teacher kinly let me go.

Happy to have been libereted I walked towards the school yard. Then I saw it. A huge monster was standing on the opposite corner. I froze images flashed before my eyes the rain, the roaring thunders, lightnings illuminating the silhouette of an orange haired boy swaying his sword slaying a hideous creature much like the one that stood not far away from I put the pieces together. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be Ichigo back then, we have been hanging out together for two months, I know it was a small amout of time but we had formed a very strong bond how didn't I realise.I should at lest have suspected something. It can't be true.

Then as if to prove me wrong Ichigo appeared much like that stormy night exterminating the creature cutting it's mask in half.


	5. Phone calls and a bitter reunion

Previously...

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be Ichigo back then, we have been hanging out together for two months, I know it was a small amout of time but we had formed a very strong bond how didn't I realise.I should at lest have suspected something. It can't be true.

Then as if to prove me wrong Ichigo appeared much like that stormy night exterminating the creature cutting it's mask in half.

Back to the present...

I held my breath in fear he would hear me and realize I was hiding behind the big oak tree, it was spring and It was easy to find a hiding place behind the lush amout of leafs.

"There is a second one nearby" Rukia said, I hadn't seen her standing there I was so focused on Ichigo, or maybe it was the shock that made everything seem like I was watching through a several layers of thick glass...

" Geez, another one?" Ichigo complained but went along with her anyway.

As they left I felt a preasure on my head like someone was trying to rip my skul open. Unconsciousness was claiming me but I fought to keep my eyes open but then as sudden as it came it completely disappeared like it was never even then to begin with. The only thing that proved I was not crazy was the faint ringing in my head and the indescribable exastion I was feeling. What the hell was that ? For the next few minutes I just stood there with my back against the tree's trunk. When I finally got a grip of myself I decided to head strait home and get some rest and get the chance for everythink to sink in.

For the rest of the week I stayed home. I was somehow able to concince my mom I was down with something which was strange concidering the fact she could always tell when I was lying. Well technically I wasn't lying whenever I was thinking about Ichigo, Rukia and those weird creatures my head seemed to turn into muss and the sudden skull-crashing pains never seem to hesitate to make their appearance. I was begining to get worried and wanted nothing more than to tell mom but she had her own matters to wory about. Lately she would work until late at night and come home exhausted. Furthermore I knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't talk about it. I could tell it is something important by the way she immediately changes the subject when I bring it up.

I was lazing out watching TV when out of the blue the phone rang. I got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello Akemi Himura speeking"

"Akemi-san ! Hello it's Orihime, you've been skiping school for the last three days and a lot of people were worrying about you so I decide to call and see if you were ok !" she said immedietly with her overly cheery voice which I was happy to hear.

"Hello Orihime actualy I am down with something it is a common flu though I will be back on my feet in no time don't worry. " I felt so bad blundanly lying in her face but I had no other choice I wasn't ready to face reality yet.

" Well don't worry you didn't miss anything It is really bad you are sick though there is a show filming in our town. Do you think you'll be able to be there, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"What are you talking about ?" I was taken aback I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"It's called Ghost Bust you surely haveheard about it. Its awesome" she sounded disapoited at my obliviousness of the mater. Then I recaled a faint memory of the ridiculous show.

"Oh you are refering to that ridiculous game show "

"Yay you know about it ! You don't sound all that exited about it though even Kurosaki-kun is coming! " I wanted to tell her I didn't give a damn about a clownish show, but she seemed so exited about it.

"Well I will do my best to recover soon and join you all " I said with the most girlish and exited voice I could muster and then fake coughed.

"I wish you a speedy recovery ! " was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead.

It was late at the afternoon I was home alone and my headaches were making their appearance once again preventing me from studing. All of a sudden I hear noise from downstairs. I got up and tiptoed down the stairs to see what was happening. It was mom what was she doing here she was supposed to be working at the clinic.

" Yes I am coming over right now there is a very important matter we need to discuss" she was on the phone.

"It's urgent. No it can't wait . I don't care you are buzy. No she doesn't know about any of this. I will see you there." with that she hang up the phone

I didn't know where she was going but I decided to follow her. Everytime she had to leave or go out she would tell me she always told me everything and treated me as a best friend rather as a daughter but sometimes she tends to be a tad overprotective .But this time things were different, I had a feeling she wasn't just going for a walk in the park or a meeting with a romantic interest. If she was hiding something then all the more reason to follow her.

Maybe being a stalker was my new habit, I felt really bad about what I was doing. We had been walking for a few minutes now and the sun was begining to slowly fade from the horizon. I haven't been to this part of the town before and I was starting to get worried as the darkness fell upon us the only source of light was an old light post in the corner of the street in front of a sweet shop called Urahara Shouten.

Mum stoped walking ubruptly causing me to almost be revealed.

"Long time no see Kisuke, Yoruichi" I heard her say from around the corner

"I could say the same Haruhi. How come you grace my humble shop with your presence"a man that looked in his late twenties or early thirties with grey eyes and messy light blond hair with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. He wore a dark grean cloaths, he looked somehow familiar. A cat appeared behind the man and mewed slightly in acknowledgement.

"The fact you wanted to see me must mean either you want something or something isn't going as planed in both cases the bottom line is that you need my help to deal with the problem at hand" he continued not giving her the chance to talk.

"As smart as ever, as expected I suppose" my mother muttured mostly to herself.

"Why thank you ! " he smiled goofily flashing a fan in front of the bottom half of his scofed apparently annoyed.

"What's with the sour look? It surely dosn't suit you."

"The barriers are starting to loose their effect" she replied. I had no idea what she ment but he seemed to have understood. He droped the cheery facade his face going dark instantly.

"It is only natural. With so many things going on and the amout of spiritual presure that is released daily around her the barrier dosen't have enough power to contain her memories anymore. I am sure that even she can feel it at this poin, poor thing I bet it is painfull."what the hell was he talking about and why did I have the feeling that it had something to do with me.

"That's not all some of her spiritual presure has been leaking if that persists we are going to be spoted" she said as the mere thought terrified her.

"Well that is indeed, have you thought of turning to the Vizards of course they will be able to hide you two for some time at least until the plan get into motion. This way she will be out of danger." he suggested.

"The Vizards ? They could hate me for all I know and they would have every right to. I was after all the one that helped him perfect hollowfication, based on my research he was able to perfect it. I haven't seen them or my brother since they left Soul Society" she replied there was guilt in her voice. Ok I was officialy not making any sence in was like they were talking in a foreign language.

" I don't think Sinji could hate you, he is your brother after all I don't know about the others though. What is more I think you have to tell her the truth, she'll sooner or later have to face her"

"No"

"You can't keep her in the dark any longer. Holding up those barriers all this time is something that would take a tool out of even you. It's not the time to be stuborn about it."

"Oh and what do you suggest, ruining her life. She is happy here. It's my duty as her mother to ensure her hapiness and if that means living in a dream, not knowing the darkness of her past. For all those years she experienced nothing but pain and solitude. She is free of her burdens now."

"You said it yourself Haruhi. She is living in a dream a fake happines that is as fragile as the barriers holding it together. Akemi wouldn't want it. She was never the one who sought out a peacefull life and you know that. You had no right to take her memories away from her to begin with but I understood it was nessecary in oder to for us to ensure her safety. Now your time playing hose with her is up. She must have her memories back. You dont want to acknowledge the fact that even if she wants to have them bac, there isn't another way to explain the reason her spiritual presure is trying to break your barriers. She is a fighter not a coward." another voice spoke I felt the tendency take a peak from around the corner I have found only people around the corner were mother and the other man called Kisuke. It sounded male though.

The fact that he mentioned my name came as a shock to me but even though I didn't understand a word she said I was surprised by the fact that his statement angered her it was rare for her to lose her temper.

"What are you implying Yoruichi ? That I didn't think things through? There have been countless nights I have stayed up that harm will find her. I may not be her real mother but to me she is the little girl that died in my arms all those years ago and this time I will protect her with my life" she snapped

I couldn't breath tears found their way to my eyes and everything around me blured what did she mean by I m not her real mother? I felt something inside me snap and it took everything I had not to jump between them and demand answers to all the questions that swirled around my mind. So I broke into a sprint,I wanted to get away from everything, but I had nowhere to run to so I kept moving blindly inthe dead of night through the monlight bathed alley completely lost.

 **Autors Note**

Akemi's surname if you were wondering is Himura. Means "scarlet village" from hi meaning "scarlet" and mura meaning "village". In case you were wondering.

So next chapter we get to take a peek into Haruhi's past and backround story. I will do my best to update as fast as I can. Please take a few minutes of your time to coment on my story. I know it is bothersome but I dedicate an considerable amout of time on the story and I need some motivation.


	6. Slumbering angel

Long time ago ... ( long berore the turn the pendulum ark)

Everywhere screams, blood, agony that was all she could remember from that day. The beautiful green eyes of her husband looking back at her.

"Take her and go, RUN." he shouted to snap her out oh her trace. She looked at her daughter afraid she would disappear any minute now. She was sleeping in her arms soundly so peacefull and ignorant of the dreadfull situation she was in.

"What are you going to do ? " She turned to face the man she loved with tears runing down to her cheacks.

"I am going to hold off the hollow. At least enough for the both of you to run away from here. Go to the the other part of this Rukongai district. There find a soul reaper tell them what happene. But no matter what it is of atmost importance tha you will survive. Promise me you will both be safe, then I can die knowing that it wasnt all for nothing, that I died protecting my family the people I held dear " he said with a grave expresion

"But, I don't want you to die. We are family, we are supposed to be together and grow old side by side, you are supposed to protect us, hear our daughters first words watch her make her first steps." Her vision blured from tears she held on the sleeping little girl tighter.

"We don't have much time." he contained himself despite the fact that he was in the verge of tears himself. " I wish I could be with you. I wish we had just a little bit more time together but even in the situation we are in right now I will be happy just knowing I died for my family's sake because I know that my dreams and hopes will live on with both of you. I will always look after you even if I am not by your side. Now promise me " he said showing his signature smile, the smile she fell in love with, even with the amount of pain it held it was still the same and at that moment she knew it would be the last time she saw it.

She wiped the tears off of her face and looked at him in the eyes trying to memorise every detail and every patern in his forest green irises. " I promise " Knowing that trying to convince him to come with them would do no goodfor he was determined so she followed his advice. Glinging to her daughter Haruhi run as fast as she could away from the place she once called home hearing her husband's screams in the distanceas the hollow devoured his soul.

It was't a normal hollow even she could tell that much, it was much more bigger than the average not that she had seen many but still. She knew the it would after held the now crying child with one hand reaching to sash of her kimono bringing out a small airborne knife in case the hollow caught up with them, it wasn't so far behind after all.

Then in an instant everything endedan explosion blew everything away. It was violent end destructive shattering and tearing apart everything on it's path. She instinctively put the knife in front of her to shield herself from her upcoming demisethen everything blacked out.

She woke up her head was killing her her vision was blured and her body felt the memories of everything that happened hit her like a wall of bricks the hollow had released a zero. She was lying on the hard ground among the ruins her hand still held the knife with a tight grip as refusing to let go of it. The knife was glowing projecting a protective green force field around her spot she was lying. Not being able to hold it up any longer she let her hand fall to the ground next to her torso and the shield shattered like glass the pieces evaporated with the blow of a small breeze. She looked around and realisation hit her hard, her daughter wasn't by her side. Her eyes widened and she started to shake screaming her name from the bottom of her lungs with whatever power was left in her. No answer came. The screams went on until her frail body gave away blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. Few metters away reposed the lifeless body of the petite girl, her face pale and peacefull her baby blue eyes wide open staring at the matching sky of the breaking dawn as the soft rays of sunlight made their apearance illuminating her motionless figure. 'Goodnight little angel'

Time skip ...

A pair of feet rushed through the wooden floor of the fifth squad's barraks as a woman with glowing blond hair dushed into the room filled with the rest of the newbies. Damn she was late again. All the eyes turned to observe the person who had the guts to be late on their first day at their assighned squad. The blond pailed obviously in great discomfort due to the fact of being thrown into the spotlight.

" And who you may be?" a man asked raising an eyebrow at her as she was trying to catch her breath.

"My name is Haruhi Himura. May I ask your name sir ? " she said when she put herself together.

"I am the 6th seat of the 5th division. From now on I am your supperior and you must oblidge to my every command as for my name if you had arrived on your time like the rest of the recruits you would have picked it up no get to your position.

Grinding her teeth together she did as asked. God she hated people like him so arrogance without a drop of sweat to back it up. She sighned as the prick whent on about consistence and collaboration. "Well that was a nice start" another girl next to her said sarcasm lacing her voice Haruhi ignored her and the instructor. As if she need to make a nice impression on someone she mentaly snorted rolling her eyes apart from the fact that her brother was the captain of this squad she wasn't planning to stay long anyway. She had other plans

She could almost taste it, revenge was like a cold dessert on a summer night. After a year at the Academy she managed to become a full-fledged shoul reaper she was much more powerfull now.

After the initiation was over they were dismised Haruhi furiously walked through the long halways. Time to pay a visit to that lovely brother of mine they were very close growing up until hedecided to enroll to the Soul Reaper Academy as he was much than her then on she only saw him a couple of times but when she lost everything he was there for was then that her life had suddently found a purpose. She overheard him talk with some of his subordinates about the tragedy. They mentioned that the soul reapers that were responsible for the part of the Rukongai district that was obliderated by the hollow were slacking off they were found the next morning passed out from alcohol consumption but instead of being punished for thei crimes they were discharged. That was the only reason she decided to become a soul reaper, to have access to the documents containing their names.

"Hello " she jumped in surprise tunning to find the sourse of the polite greeting adressed towards her to find the kind smilling face of a brown haired man. He looked like he was such a wimp wearing a pair of glasses that framed his brown eyes.

"Who are you ? " she asked rudely

"I am Liutenant Aizen Sosuke and who may you be ?" he asked his face he was a superior.

"Sorry for my rude behaviour Liutenant. My name is Haruhi Himura." I replied as politely as I could.

"Oh yes I remember your name from the list of the new recruit's names. I heard you are exremely is nice to meet you now if you will excuse me I have some paperwok to deliver" and with that he was gone. What the hell was up with him she wondered heading to the Captain's office, oh well it wasn't like she cared anyway.

A shadow was lurking in the shadows with a deadly intent showing in her glimering eyes waiting for her pray under the pale moonlight. It has already had been three months since she became a member of squad 5. She followed the two men into the darkness, it was them, the murderers who were to blame for her misfortune. Haruhi smiled she had her blond hair into o bun and a mask covered her face. She held the knife tight in her hand "Vanish without a trace, Gurīnshīrudo " she wispered her words were brushed of by the soft night breeze before it could reach the ears of the two men oblivious of the threat. They were drunk she observed with created two barriers one of each one and blocked out all the oxygen around them. Both men had their hands to their thoats struggling to breath, she could end it right there and now but that would beno fun at all. She released the barriers before they would fall unconsious they took in large gulps of air and one of them attemted to scream for help. She smirked sadisticaly that won't do, she went on and paced another one on their vocal cords trapping the sound within it, now that's better, she was begining to have some fun after all.

She continued to mess around with them. Another barrier was created on their feet from the knee and below and negated the area. It was a trick she resently learned to preform. She eagerly placed barrier after barrier until nothing was left of leaned to a nearby tree panting. Pulling out something like that had taken a toll on her as well.

It was all over she had gone through this a lot in her mind and had made her mind about it. She couldn't go on living now that nothing was left of her. The soft happy girl her husband fell in love with was gone a heartless monster had taken her place. She brought her knife to her throat, the same knife that had saved her life back then now would bring her death, somehow that seemed right to her.

"Sorry brother for leaving you after you have been there for me when I needed you the most. Sorry my love for breaking my promise. Sorry my little angel for not being strong enough to protect you, for not giving you the chance to witness the beauty of this twisted world. I am sorry." She close her eyes and proceded on taking her own life.

A hand caught the hilt of the knife halting her opened her eyes to see who would dare disrupt her. In front of her stood Aizen.

"Let me go " she demanded. He ignored her request holding her hand firmly

"Quite the show you have provided me today. Your abilities intigue my interest. If I am not mistaken it was revenge you were seeking."There was something different in his voice, something that said he wasn't playing around, he was serious. Was that the same pushover prick as before , there was no way. His voice held power, power that was compeling to her his whole presence was emiting it.

Above it all he was still an eyewitness and an obstacle in her way. She wasn't going to let him escape she would have to kill him too. She quickly created a barrier around him suffocating him. She was drained from messing with the other two she had to end him quickly. Before she could even react the barrier was shattered like fragile glass.

There has to be another way she thought as none of her attacks had any effect on him. She placed a compressed barrier on his mind in an effort το erace his memories. It wasn't perfected that technique yet but tried it anyway. Big mistake. The new barrier shattered before it could even form blood run down from her nose. The man that was standing still the whole time moved and grabed her face bringing it close to his own.

"Are you satisfied with what you achived ? " It was a simple question het it brought her pain. Because she knew she wasn't she didn't feel satisfied in the least bit she wanted to hurt them more to cause them the same pain. To all of them, she was really a heartless monster after all.

"I might be able to help you achive what your heart desire if you provide me your servise that is" he said calmly. He was making me an offer when he really was sighnig my death sentence and I was ok with that, my life was no longer valuable to me for I despised my ow existance.

"Your wish is my command Lord Aizen" she replied emotionless.

At the time she thought she had nothing to lose .

-Haruhi's point of view

At the time I joined Aizen I had nothing to lose neither did I ever thought I had someting to gain. Emtyness was all I knew and I was broken to such extend that I almost couldn't remember what being whole felt like. I never imagined I would find something worth fighting for. And that was why I was so confused. My daughter was dead, gone. I was unable to protect her that day and knew nothing would bring her back. Then why was I feeling this way? Why was I feeling the need to protect that little girl? I looked at those little green eyes framed by dark crimson bangs as they observed me quietly. Her eyes were so innocent and yet they held so much pain. How much pain could her tiny shoulders bear until every last bit of inocense is drained away? No I wouldn't allow it I would protect her but like all those years ago the same question hang in the air like a blade ready to cut my head of. Was I strong enough? Well this time I had to.

"Is there something on your mind you seem sad " she asked with a troubled look.

"Oh its nothing you should consern yourself with Akemi I have everything under control, no matter what."

"You are wierd today, like always I guess" she said laughing lightly as I smiled at her broadly at her "Look who's talking" I said with a small laugh of my own. This little girl had changed me so much like a small light in my endless world of darkness. Like a little angel, a sorrowfull smile appeared on her face as she thought of her own little angel. I wouldn't help but wonder where she was or if she was looking after her mother from above the clouds of the sky that so much reminded me of her shining blue eyes.

" Haruhi... you are spacing out on me again ." the rasberry haired girl whined. My focus sifted back to the girl.

"Sorry I was just thinking of an an angel."

"An angel ? Have you met one before ?"

"Yes in fact I have ." I humored her.

"Really please tell me more !" she exclaimed claping her hands causing the shackles restraining them rattle. Oh who could I refuse those shining filled with curiocity eyes.

"Well she was very small and frail and she had sky blue eyes and blond hair and I would like to think that she is looking out for me from time to time ."

"I am so jealous of you. I want one too."

"Well if you want to I could protect you instead." I stated

"You would really do that ?"

"Yes, I promise." That was a promise I was bound to keep no mater what"

"You know now that I think about it you sure look like an angel with your golden hair"

"Oh thank you for the compliment but I don't think wings will magicaly appear on my back for the time being." Me an angel, that was a realy sick joke. I had way more fun dancing with my devils.

 **Author's note**

Hello everyone ! It has been a while since I last updated so I apologise for that.

This chapter is really sad I actually cried while I was writing it. It was raining outside too so the weather made things worst.

I promise next chapter will be a lot happier. I wanted to ask I you would like if I added a little romance in my story. Comment on the pairing you would like to see and please tell me if you liked the new chapter or not.

I wish you all a wonderfull weekend. 3


	7. Unplanned Sleepover

Back to the present...

Tears traced down her alabaster skin as her breaths came out sort but sharp as she inhailed the unseasonable cold air. Her brain had stoped trying to make sence of everything that happened. Her head felt like it had been split in two, only her mothers words floated in her head again and again like it was set in repeat. The weeping girl had collapsed in the heap on the stone ground shuddering after what felt like hours her eyes dryed up and she was just left to unemotionaly stare at the dark blue night sky as her world collapsed around her bit by bit. Tiny droplets of the spring rain started falling on her cranberry red hair making them stick on her face her bangs covering her eyes but she didnt mind. As the rain got heavier she felt the presence of a hollow close by but before she even got time to wrap her head around the idea of a possible danger it was gone another presence was now within her preceptinion and she felt confused as to how she could sence all of this. but she didnt have the time to worry over something as trivial as that. The presence got closer.

Suddently she didn't fell the raindrops against her skin anymore. Reluctantly she lifted her head to see the familiar face of the orange haired teenager his face craved as always into a scowl holding an ombrella over her head.

"What are you doing here " she asked surprised of how stable her voice was.

"I am supposed to ask that, you dumbass" his scowl deepened if that was even posible.

"Well that is none of your buisness now piss off " she gave him her best menacing glare hopping he would leave her alone.

Since the first time they met each other they created a very strong bond considering the fact they knew each other for a few months but now she wanted to be alone taking into account the fact that he had part of the blame for the state she was in. For some absurd reason beyond her understanding it hurt her to know he wouldnt trust her with her secret.

Suddently she felt like she was being lifted from the ground and her vision changed. Her field of view contained his ass. What ? He had just swang her around his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and proceed to carry her away.

"Hey what are you doing ? PUT ME DOWN NOW." she yelled at him trying to make him put her down while she fought against his iron strong grip he had on her.

"Shut up will you. There is no way am am leaving you alone in the rain on an aley in the middle of the night stop your biching." he said annoyed holding onto her with more power.

"Where are you taking me. I dont want to go home." he once more ignored her protests just walking down the road. She eventually gave in knowing that trying to oppose to the hot headed carrot top would be one hundred present uneffective also she was dump from head to toe and she was shivering from the cold. So she let him carry her away.

6

Back to the present...

Tears traced down my cheeks as breaths came out sort but sharp as I inhailed the unseasonable cold air. My brain had stoped trying to make sence of everything that happened. It felt like it had been split in two, only mother's words floated in my head again and again like it was set in an endless repeat. My weeping form had collapsed in the heap on the stone ground shuddering after what felt like hours my eyes dryed up and I was just left to unemotionaly stare at the dark blue night sky as the world collapsed around me bit by bit falling to pieces. Tiny droplets of the spring rain started falling on my cranberry red hair making them stick on my face her bangs covering a pair of leaf-green eyes but it didn't bother me . As the rain got heavier she felt the presence of a hollow close by but before I even got to wrap my head around the idea of a possible danger it was gone another presence was now within my preceptinion radious and I felt confused as to how I could sence all of this, but I didnt have the time to worry over something as trivial as that. The presence got closer.

Suddently I didn't feel the raindrops against my skin anymore. Reluctantly I lifted her head to see the familiar face of the orange haired teenager his face craved as always into a scowl holding an ombrella over our head.

"What are you doing here " I asked surprised of how stable her voice was.

"I am supposed to ask that, you dumbass" his scowl deepened if that was even posible.

"Well that is none of your buisness now piss off " I gave him her best menacing glare hopping he would leave her alone.

Since the first time we met each other we created a very strong bond considering the fact we knew each other for a few months but now I wanted to be alone taking into account the fact that he had part of the blame for my present state. For some absurd reason beyond my comprehension it hurt to know he wouldnt trust me with his secret.

Suddently I felt a pair of hands on either sides of my waist and then like I was being lifted from the ground and my field of vision changed dramatically. Her field of view contained a butt. A nice toned ass. What ?Wait a minute... He had just swang me around his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and proceed to carry me awaywhile I couldn't even muster a protest.

"Hey what are you doing ? PUT ME DOWN NOW." she yelled at him trying to make him put her down swinging my feet in the air trying to land a kick while fighting against the iron strong grip he stil had on responce.

"If you don't put me down I will start screaming."I half yelled half threatened

"Quit yelling in my ear. There is no way am am leaving you alone in the rain on an aley in the middle of the night stop your biching." he said annoyed holding onto her with more power. I couldn't argue with him about that it was getting rather cold and the wet fabric felt cold against her skin if I didn't get out of them soon I will be down with a serious cold for real tommorow.

"Where are you taking me anyway. I dont want to go would you at least put me down for crying out loud I am fuly capable of walking on my own" he once more ignored my fruitless protests just walking down the road. I eventually gave in knowing that trying to oppose to the hot headed carrot top would be one hundred present uneffective and pointless also also there was the fact that I was dump from head to toe and now shivering from the cold. So I let him carry me away to wherever he was going.

After a couple of minutes later I unexpectanly felt my feet touch the hard ground of the pavement.

"Where are we?" I asked annoyed as my eyebrow twiched even slightly.

"At my house. You said you didn't want to go at your plase. You must have your reasons so I brought you here." he said as he unlocked the door then tuned to me I nooded as a gesture of apreciationand procided to enter the house. I was truly thankfull because Ichigo even if he didn't show it much he had an understanding of other people's pain. If only his understanding of others weren't so limited only at that... but I guess thats something a step further I oberved my surroundings. It seemed like typical house the only exeption was maybe a big poster of a woman that hang on the wall. I looked around in order to spot the rest ofthe house's ocupants but found no one.

"My father isn't home yet there was an insident at the clinic and he had to work overtime. My sisters Karin and Yuzu are already asleep, they have school tomorow." he said casually shrugging.

"Take a seat and wait while I bring you some clothes you are not very tall so some of my sisters' old clothes will fit you" He said the last part absent mindly but I sill rolled my eyes at my height comment. Yes I was preety sort but at least not as short as Rukia.

My attention shifted from my inner rumble as I heard the faint sound of two angry voices coming from upstairs. I could't descriminate what they were saying I could tell that the one was definitely Ichigo's but I could't put my finer on the second one thought it was rediculously similar to Rukia's. I dought she would follow him even here, even thought she was usualy his shadow I don't think she would go that far. I mean Ichigo told me they are not together then if she isn't freeloading on his closet or something there could be mo posibility of her being here. I let out a lightchuckle at my own joke. Nah... maybe one of his sisters was awake.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" I jumped as I chigo appeared behind me scaring the life out of me.

"Hey give a girl a warning before you go sneaking up behind her" I exclamed attemting to slow my crazy heart rate. I was so busy triying to identify the girly voice that I got distracted.

"I'll have your advice in mind if I see one" irritation clear on ris voice s he handed me dry clothes to put on. I followed his instructions I found the bathroom as I changed into an olive green dress that surprisingly fit me just fine.

Getting out of the bathroom I smelled the intoxicating smell of food lingeringin the smelled so good. I proceed on persue it as it lead me to the kitchen where I chigo was placing two plates of food on the table. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was until that very moment.

"What are you staning there for? Take a seat." he prompted and I did as he said more than willing as I followed his example and dug into the appetizing plate in front of me.

"Mmm...It's delicious! Who made it?" I exclaimed as I swallowed the first bite.

"My sister Yuzy. She always cooks for us." he said between bites

Usualy the atmosphere around us would be much more comfortable and casual, Ichigo tended to be a very easy going guy, but now the tension was so thick you could only cut it with a sword, a big oversized one. Talking about freaky oversized swords... Instantly my mind was filled with images of a certain orange haired teen armed with the mentioned swrd and masked monsters and I shivered.

He looked closely at me with cation as he ate the remaining of his plate making small talk about school.

"Hey are you going to that ridicoulous shooting this weekend too" he asked.

"Oh are you talking about the shooting of the ghost show... I herd about it from Orihime but I have't made my mind about it yet"

"Well I had no intention on going I despise that psychic TV show but my family is dragging me along."He seemed irritated about it so I did what every other mature person ( mind the sarcasm) would. With a wicked grin I crossed my hands in front of my chest. "BOHAHAHA" I said in a cheaky tone.

"Not you too. Everyone in school today wouldn't shut up about it." he grunted.

I looked down at my half eaten meal as silence filled the room. I knew what was coming.

"Want to tell me why you were sitting by yourself in the middle of an alley while it was raining cats and dogs?" his face seemed indiferent as always but I could tell that his words held caution.

"I began to chew on the food uncomfortably refusing to look at him. What would I tell him? If I explained the situation would he think I am crazy? If I confronted him about his monster-slaying activities would he deny it and try to convince me otherwise? Was there anything that happened I would tell him without him thinking I was some kind of a demented person?

"Look If you don't want to talk about take your time I don't need to know." he responded to my silence and I looked at him. That was the last thing I expected Ichigo to say. I thought he would demant to know the reason of my obsurt behaviour like any normal person would and that reminded how little I really knew him I had no right to demand knowing his secret when he was being so considerate about mine but surprisingly his attitute made me feel better so I thought to give him a small portion of it.

"I found out my mother isn't my real mom" It hurt to say it out loud it made it sound much more real. A lump formed on my throat and tears threatened to make their appearance but I refused to look weak in front of him for the second time that day so I bit hard down my lips to stop them from betraying just how much it realy hurt and he knew how close me and my mother were.

And he just sat there staring at me with an arched eyebrow.

"That was why you were sitting alone in the rain crying like a little baby? Seems like a dumb reason to me" That was all he had to say. Fury started burning up my head as my blood started to boil.

"Well excuse me if... "

"What I was trying to say is " he rudely interupted me "that it should't matter to you if she is your real mother or not. If you fell like she is then she is" he said as matter of fact. I was taken aback by his words once more. Who would think the most insensitive person I knew would give such an advice. He was right, she was my mother and I loved her. Things may be complicated at the moment and she might be hidding some skeletons in her closet but that didn't mean that she would stop loving me or would't do anything in her powers to make sure I am happy like she always does. A few stray tears found their way to my eyes and I quickly wipped them away. But even after all that I couldn't face her just yet. I needed some time.

"I cant face her yet..."

"You can stay here as long as you want" then he turned around and mutured something incomprehensible to himself about his closet being taken over already.

For the rest of the night none of us brought the matter up as we stayed up whatching a movie and playing video games. He almost made me forget about my problems... almost.

I shifted from my seat on the couch and turned to see the old clock that hang on the wall of Ichigo's house 6:05. It was very dark and the only source of light was the TV that was left forgotten to play throughout the night. Wow I can't believe we stayed up all night my body felt extreamly stiff but that wasn't my problem now. What really conserned me was that I felt extreamly guilty mom must be beyond herself with worry by now considering she dosen't know I followed her and got back home to find me gone. My heart felt a slight twitch of pain I should go back home it is early enough for it to be at least a little crowdy on the streets. I got up up too quickly giving me a head rush that caused me to fall right back down on the sofa with a small groan.

The bulge of blankets on the armchair moved and let out a sound of annoyance. No way...

I can't belive we slept in the same room ... When did I get so familiar with him? A blush spread on my face and thanked the darkness for hiding my face, saving me from humiliation and the fact that he had his back to me.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here ?" My voice was still hoarse from sleep. His hair was tangled I bet mine was worse.

"Well for starters I live here" he said a tick appearing on his forehead as he turned around to face me, not taking into consideration the small space of the armchair he was curled up in, causing him to inevitaply fall on the floor square on his but. He rubbed his head in realisation as I watched in amazement trying to supress a fit of laughters as I for the sake of his sleeping sisters.

"The look on your face was priceless" I shook my head dismissingly.

" It's not my fault the movies you like are so boring we both fell asleep." He promted himself on his feet walkng to the wall and with a smirk plastered on his face he flipped the swich on causing the small living room to be bathed by the artificial light of the lightbulb. I groaned in protest and blinked several times to adjust my sight.

"You didn't have to do that" I whined.

"Payback for laughing at me"

" You meanie ... " Where have I heard that word from too often or rather from who... for some reason it reminded me of the colour green and a bubbly girly voice. Lost in my thought I didn't realised he had moved before a glass of milk rested on my hands.

"Here drink" he offered.

"Thanks I needed that" I said after emting it's contaner in my mouth drowing it down.

" So what are you going to do now ? " he asked while drinking his.

" I have to go home and face the facts sooner or later" I shruged and got up. He nooded and did the same.

" I'll see you around then" he oranged haired boy led me to the exit.

"Yes you will after all in few hours we have school to attend to" I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yea I forgot about that..." I couldn't help myself as I watched his troubled fece he was cute when he was trying to think his way out of an unpleasant situation.

"You can't miss today too... I seriously wonder who you manage to uphold your grades while attending school the less posible hours and occasional running away from class like a fugitve." he made no comment at my statment as we reached the front door. I turned around to thank him for putting me up for the night.

Suddently I hit a strong muscular chest as he was much closer behind me than I had anticipated. Our faces were too close and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as his chocolate brown eyes locked to my forest green ones for what felt an eternity. I tried to take a step back but my body could not respond to my commands as if it had a mind on it's own and it was coated with strong desire. For what though ? My internal question was answered as his face leaned closer to mine. In an instant his soft lips were on mine as a warm sensation sent shivers down my spine and one hundred butterflies flutered in my stomach.

As abruply as it started it was over as his warm lips parted from mine as he took two steps back away from me. I flutered my eyes open I had not even realised I had closed them. In my direct sight was a very flustered and guilty looking carrot headed guy.

"Akemi..." he startet to say averting his eyes from mine as my brain was furiously trying to prosses the situation. My feelings were all mixed and I then realised I was as emotionaly blind as he was. I braced mysef waiting for him to go on trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

" I am really sorry I shouldn't have..." it was the first time since I met him he was in loss of words. That from all the posible responses that was I expected the least. Screw that it hit me like a thunderbolt as rejecion hit me hard straight on the gut.

"Oh..." was all I could muster.

" Akem..."

" Can I ask something ?" I abruptly interupted the second wave of apologies. It was unlike me to interupt someone but at that moment the only thing I could feel was the pain of rejection. He nooded and I went on.

" Do you trust me ?" There was a second nood as he didn't even bother to reply.

" So if you had a problem or a secret you would trust me with it like I always do ?" I pressed not pleased with the responce I got. He looked over at me with a puzzeld expresion but I could tell that his eyes held a little bit of recognision before he quickly averted his gaze.

"Yes" he lied straight to my face still not looking me in the eyes. Aparently the concrete was much more interesting cause he was staring at it from the moment he stepped back away from me. With that I felt my anger flare.

" You are worst than than those masked monsters you cut in half " as soon as the words left my mouth I regreted them but I turned my back at him and walked away anyway not sparing a second glance at his face with eyes open up wide in surprise. I really am a terible person I thought as I got lost among the crowd at the dusk of the new day.


	8. A hard decision

Returning home I was faced with yet another surprise. Mom was't home. I considered the possibility she went looking for me but everything in my room was exactly the way I left it and I had no missed calls on my cellphone so that left only one other explanation. She didn't come back home from the meeting which meant she never found out neither that I was missing for a few hours nor that I had listened in on her conversation with the eccentric shop keeper.

Guilt washed over me. How disappointed would she be if she knew of my behavior. Well she shouldn't have kept secrets from me either. I may not understand much and I may be exhausted at the moment and possibly still flustered and confused from the kiss but even in my present condition I could tell that whatever she was hiding from me was of great importance and involved me as well.

I walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge only to find it was empty, well almost empty.

Reluctantly I fished out a packet of strawberries washing them I push one into my mouth. Not that I didn't like the fruit, but rather I wanted to throw them to the face of the person they reminded me of.

Chewing it slowly wondering what the hell I have gotten myself into. Finally I decided to go to go to bed. A few hour's worth of sleep was just what I needed right now.

I really didn't want to be here right now.

" Come on Akemi-chan, don't be so gloomy" Orihime said as soon as she joined us. Seeing the scowl evident in my face since morning, she has been doing her best to cheer me up. It might have been the lack of sleep or the extra efford I put into avoiding Ichigo all day or maybe my mother's cheery attitude first thing in the morning like nothing had happened at all. All that built up creating a not very happy mood for me, hence the reason why Orihime dragged me all the way here and did her best to annoy... I mean cheer me up, the entire freaking day. I knew she had the best intentions in mind but I also knew a part of

I was currently in the middle of a very crowded settings for the famous TV show Spirit Hunter. They had somehow conviced me to come along. Tastuki and Chizuru were here as well. At some point Orihime left to see if Ichigo had come. Don't get me wrong I apreciated the way she was trying to make me fell better and I knew she had the best intentions in mind but I also knew a part of the reasom behind my frustration she would be very sad even if she would have desided not to show it.

"You know she is right." It was Tastuki that spoke now." You should have a little fun. You know, you seem like you need it."

"You are right I should relax a little things. Maybe I am making too much out of things that aren't there to begin with. In any case I need a distraction more than anything alse" Even though I was here against my will I would make the most of it. I made an efford to bring a smile to my face

"Akemi-chan is feeling much better now isn't that great Kurosaki-kun!" Wait, what? I slowly turn around to face Rukia and the ever frowning carrot haired idiot. I was so screwed.

" Have you been avoiding me ?" his tone was strangely accusing. Well I wasn't exactly discreet while doing so.

" What gave you that impression?" He raised an eyebrow and was adout to say something when he was interupted by another cheery voice.

"See Mizuiro, I told you Akemi would come" Keigo was about to drap his arm around my shoulder as he blabbered on endlessly. My eyebrow twiched and a tick mark appeared on my forhead anime-style.

" If you want to keep that arm I suggest keeping it to yourself" With a rather girly sriek caused by my death glare he pulled away with teary eyes. As if Chizuru wasn't enough.

"Mizuiro, Akemi-chan is so mean to me! " He turned to his raven haired friend only to be ignored.

"Sut up idiots it's about to begin." Tatsuki protested angrily.

Everyones attention was captured by the many lights that illuminated the abandoned hospital.

I was hearing Ichigo and Rukia wispering behind me but I made no efford to make out any words.

A scream ripped through the atmoshere and every hair on my body stood up. I knew that scream. I literary jumped when I heard Chad's voice.

"Can you hear something. It's like a strange voice" I could see Keigo pale sighnificaly to his remark and I chose to stay silent not knowing how to interprete the fact thet he could hear it too.

"...Eh Q...Quit it Chad, you are giving me the creeps..." The poor kid had sweat running down his face.

"It's just your imagination." Mizuiro add calmer.

"Yea right my imagination"

As I turned to the building my sight blured and my head begun to pound like someone was hitting it with a hammer. A figure was chained to the hospital. The chains were wraped around the hospital connected to his body. A semi hole was on his chest and h reminded me of those weird masked monsters

"Hey are you ok?" Mizuiro asked as I tried to fight of the fatique. Everything came in and out of focus as screams echoed again and again in my head.

" You seem pale do you want me to bring you some water?" Keigo asked.

"No I am okay really I will go get some myself." I went at the back away from the crowd to get some fresh air. When It became easier I made my way back to the front. My sight became crimson and I took a few steps before a fash of orange passed in front of me. Ichigo was running towards the scene. What the hell was he doing ?

I had somewhat reconnected to my surroundings but the pain was showing sighns of leaving me at peace. I run at the spot where he was standing before he jumped the ropes.

The host of the show had his cane in his hands and was trying to open the hole on the figures chest as the chained man was screaming in pain. It all clicked together, Ichigo wanted to stop him.

A bunch of very muscular guys jumped on him holding him down. The same with Rukia who was trying to reach him. He was screaming at her trying to break free from the men's hold when someone punched him. I felt my blood boil pushing the pain aside. No one touched my friends. I saw Chad had the same reaction because he was heading towards them as well. I clenched my fists ready to take them head on even though I had no chance whatsoever.

Another scream was howlered in the night from the man chained to his depest regret and his greatest desire as the hole was opened in his chest. Pain was ringing in my head as I was seeing crimson once again.

A cane came in contact with Ichigo's head as his body became limp and an exact copy of him flew across the room wearing that rediculous get-up. my eyes widened. I knew that man. Hat n clogs stood before Ichigo. The worst part was that they seemed to now each other somehow. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I went closer.

" Why are you it this sort of place Urahara? Are you scheming something...?" Rukia asked him. Yea I wanted to know that too.

"No way I am not scheming anything at all !" He flashed that annoying fan of his in front of his face."You see these kids love this show and they said they wanted to come here no matter what. So I came here without a choice... And then I heard Kuchiki-san's shrieks from far away."

"Fool. I don't shriek !" she said more aggressive than usual.

He totaly ignored her comment. " When I run over to see, it surprised..."

"Hey you" the body guard interupted him." Are you familiar with these two?"

"Am I right ? If that's so let's have a little talk over there" and when I thought the dude was done for

" Well.. you see" and he straight up pulled a gass weapon and shoot leaving everyone unconsious. Well almost everyone. Kushiki was fully awake and currently screaming at him. I struggled to stay consious as I could't make out she sounds around me. The shopkeeper and a muscular man carrying Ichigo's limp body tryed to make a run for it. As if I would let an opportunity like that slip through my fingers. I needed unswers.

I got up and walked to him caughting him by his cloth while breathing heavily. He turned to me surprised. Like he hadn't seen me the hole time. His eyes widened his mouth gabed open, like a family member he hadn't seen for years. Hilooks face was so familiar yet so foreighn.

"Akemi-san so nice to see you it has been quite some time since our last meeting." Furry boiled in me setting me off the edge. I grab his colar bringing him down to my level as we came face to face.

"I am done. I won't take any other words that make absolutely no sence. I want answers now. Who are you what do you want from my mother and I?"

"Wow that was quite the out burst. You seem to have a lot of thoughts bottled up in your isn't good." that cheery voice made me want to punch him. I growled at him. His hand wrapped around mine the contact was oddly comforting like a natural instict telling me I was safe as long as he was around.

"You will get you answers. For now just look" he turned his attention to the main spctacle of the evening. I was so caught up in the moment that I had completely neglected my surroundings.I turned in timr to see Ichigo with that oversized sword of his fending off a hollow to protect the host of the show.

"Just as I thought... wonderfull and yet terrible. What should it be done, then?" I herd Kisuke wisper to himself.

"What is that thing" Finaly the question I've been dying to ask.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't remember now would you. It's called a hollow" he didn't answer my question but knowing the name was more than nothing.

"A hollow" the word was bittersweet in my mouth.

I stood quietly watching as he grabed Don Kanoji clothing from the back of his neck and gragged him to the side as the monster dove towards them. Then broke through the glass of the entrance and got inside the building.

"I see... Just as I thought, this is the kind of fighting ... you do" I was seriously starting to question the guy's sanity at this point.

We couldn't watch what was going on so I thought now was the tie to confront him.

"Now who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah I see demanding as ever... Even if in our current state you aren't really yourself you are throwing one question after the other."

"Answer me damn it and don't act like you know me"

" I am Kisuke Urahara. I am nothing but a candy shop owner. As for what I want... I think you know that better than anyone else."

"Stop messing with me and start making sence."

"Your friends must be very worried about you. I can see you have built quite the charming life for yourself. Even I am starting to think that Haruhi could be right. That's a shame if you think about it. I would naturally want to hear your thoughts about the whole situation. You always knew how to make the right decision whatever the cost."

"Here you go talking in riddles again. I want to find out what is going on what does my mother has to do with all this?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The barriers are taking their toll on your mind but so would having your memories back. So what is it going to be? I think I will leave it to you to decide."

"M...my memories ?" He turned his back to me. " Wait don't go!" hoards of people started cheering trying to get closer to the sight as Don Kanoji stepped to the edge of the roof posing victoriously. The crowd was blocking me fro going after him.

"When you deside you will know where to find me. It was nice seeing my little sister again. I've missed you. Take care. " was all I heard before his figure merged with the hundreds of people celebrating and I made my way to where my friends were.


	9. Ghosts of the past

My footsteps echoed on the pavement as the last rays of sun light appeared on the horizon illuminating my path.

Letting out a breath I kept walking trying not to think how exhausted I really was. Not only had I beraly slept last night but we were held after class to be yelled at for last night's events. It wasn't even our fault to begin with!  
We somehow managed to pull through though thanks to Rukia's manipulation techniques. Yea I am still bitter about that. After that I got to spent some time with Tastuki and Orihime. It was pretty late so I thought I'd go home hopping to find mom awake.

I carefuly examined my surroudings the events that transpired the last couple of days made me much more selfconsious. Peοple walked down the street next to me their arms almost brushed agains mine as they passed by . So close yet so far...  
Every individual was so wraped up into their own little world that didnt have the time to observe what was happening around them it was depresing sadently I felt a lingering feeling of loneliness. Odd I was surrounded by a considerable amout of people. Signing I walked down the familiar path embrasing the intimate feeling that nested in my chest once more I dont belong here I never did and I can't understand anything anymore. I had to know the truth.

What the hell was happening? I had no idea and on top of that I had to make a decision. Everything around me was shifting and changing revealingone surprise after the other. Right there I desided I really, from the bottom of my heart, hated surprises.

I stoped dead in my tracks, as I felt an icy cold preasence lurk behind me.

"Tasty soul ..." The monster spat as it came closer behind me. Oh god why do you hate me so much. What have I done to deserve this load of crap ? Now what ? RUN ! Yes that seemed like a good plan. Without spearing a second glance behind me I bolted towards the nearby park as the crowd around me began thining. The area was secluded, I couldn't risk getting innocent people into this situation. This was my fight.

It was no good. I was falling behind as the distance between myself and the monster was closing. It was pointless the only pupuse running served right now was lowering my stamina as I was panting loudly and felt the odd feeling that my body was restraining me as it felt heavy.

I stoped abruptly at an emty constraction sight and looked around for something to defent myself with. A broaken metal pole lay on the sidewalk, good enough, I picked it up quickly and turned to face the hollow that now stood in front of me, probably not my most wise decision so far.

Here goes nothing I thought as the creature launched itself towards me with it's mouth wide open to devour her.

"I am not going down without a fight you wrenched creature " I shouted swinging the surprising heavy pole towards it's ugly face closing my eyes at the impact.

Slowly opening my eyes expecting some kind of result but instead the monster backed up a insighnifically and was laughing, the sound grased the inside of my ears and and brought a shuffling stomach.

" What an interesting little girl... your soul will be so tasty to eat! "

My body began to involunteerly shake with fear apon realising the pole I was holding in my hands was broaken in half. Now it was it's turn to strike.

Still holding on the other half of the broken steel pole I took a few steps back. The monster swang it's long tail hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying away from the spot I was standing. I landed at the rough concrete of the sidewalk as I hit my head hard against a cement pillar.

Prompting myself on my elbows to support my weight I struggled to get up. The pain was threatning to tear my head apart. A groan found its way to my lips but I drowned it down clunching my head tightly as if to will the pain away, no use a trail of blood run down the side of my head soacking the matched coloured locks. The part of my abdomen where it's tail made contact burned with pure agony. Loosing my balance as I made an efford to get on my feet. I curled into a protective ball as I cough out blood.

Realisation hit me as I heard the hollow making it's way to me. I was going to die here. Alone on a secluded constraction sight as the first rays of sunlight happily made their way on the melancholic sky. At that moment despite the fact that the end was seconds away, many thoughts crept into my mind. Different faces flashed before my eyes in a blur. Is this supposed to be some crappy version of the ' your life flashes before your eyes' kind of thing ? I hightly doubted that most of the sences I saw was random and the people where wearing funny outfits kind of like the one Ichigo does ( maybe they bought them from the same shop, who knows... ).

Then suddenly the faces became more and more familiar. Orange hair a hamiliar scowl and perfect features, why would Ichigo's face come to haunt me at a time like this. My lips felt consious where he kissed them that night and I tried to banish him from my mind stubornly refusing to let him claim my last thoughts. Then his face began to morph into a small more childlike face. It was pale and slim, the boy seemed to be underwheight blue bangs fell untamed into it covering a big part of his forehead. His eyes icy cold gray, they had seen many horrors and had survived so much misfortune. Then he did the last thing I expected. A light smile lit his tortured features and his eyes shone brightly filled with hope. It was like he was here with me and whoever he was that thought filled he up with hope too. It was like hearing him say.

 _'Come on I thought you where stronger than that. Get on your feet and fight like you always did.'_ strong words told with such a gentle and innocent voice.

The image changed. A pair of fragile golden eyes looked at me and I was surprisesed as to how such a burning colour held so much fear and desperation. Even though I willed myself to focuse on the little girl better, the picture was foggy and any more details were imposible to distinguish.

 _'Sis, get up you promised... Don't you remember' ? How can you have forgotten about us? '_ Her voice was so sad and broken. Guilt crept into my heart as all my effords to clear the picture were all in vain.

I was left desperately panting for air as I was trying to get on my feet. I wasn't going to die on the ground like some sort of mongrel. At lest I stil had some pride even in times like these. I dodged an incoming attack and turned to the opposite direction trying to form some sort of plan. My vision blured and my head felt even heavier from the blood loss. That definetly wasn't good. If no help was going to arrive any time soon I was done for.

" **You really are pathetic"** Another voice stated. This one was different it lacked any emotion and was coated with pure apathy but even though, it was alive, it wasn't just a memory or even a halusination. It was talking to me. Where was it coming from? Even if now wasn't the best time to avert my gaze from the hollow that was closing in, I looked around in search of the femine voice.

 **"Oh, how the mighty have fallen..."** she went on dramaticaly in mock horror.

 **"Look at yourself shaking at the sight of such a puny opponent, hopping even for help to arrive. This is all so far beneath you. But I have to say it is amusing to watch you suffer and crawl to the dirt like a worm. Reminds you of the good old times, dosen't it?"**

It was then when I realised that the voise wasn't coming from anywhere near me put it was echoing directly into my head. That's it I was losing it...

 **"Oh please like you had anything of any importance to loose in the first place"** she scofed. You know you are done for when even the voises in your head agree with you about your lack of sanity. She sneered.

"Wh... who are you? " my voice came out harsh for some unknown reason I didn't like her very much.

 **"Don't worry the feeling is mutual. As for who I am... well let's say that the ony thing you need to know right now is that I am the one who is going to save your lousy ass from that freakshow of an opponent, brat. "** she spat.

She shifted her body to avoid a huge claw that attemped to cut her in half at the last minute, but not fast enough the claw cut through her side injuring her tearing her borrowed clothes that were currently soacked in her own blood.

 **"You truly are helpless aren't you ? I guess it can't be helped if that wench made sure thing would turn out this way I may as well give you a little hand since you don't have all of your memories back yet, don't mistake this as an act of kindness though it is solemnly for my own gain."**

Without losing a beat I felt a warmth cover my whole body as the excuriating pain faded slowly to the point I almost couldn't feel it and a sword materialised in my hands. I stared at it dumbfounded.

"H..How?" I couldn't belive it, yet it felt so natural in my hands like an extension of myself.

 **"Get off of your ass and slay the damn thing unless you want to be it's next meal."** she sounded furious about my little staling as I kept staring at the beautifull addition in my hand.

I shook my head to get my act together and griped the katana-like sword tightly on a death grip. It was very long almost reaching to the ground but in the same time it was thin, it seemed to be difficult to hilt was mostly black but there was some red to it as well, it felt so comfortable in her hands. The blade was razor sharp and on the top it had a patern carved on the dull side of the blade but I couldn't make it out in that kind of light. It was perfect, preaty and frail on the outside but in reality from the moment she touched it she knew that it had tacken countless lifes, such a deadly object in her hold... She observed the piercing edge, how would it fell like to be pierced with something this fatal? she wondered

She spined around caughting the monster of guard swinging the sword down it's face like she had seen Ichigo do before cutting it's mask in half. With an ear-piercing screech the hollow disappeared leaving her shuddering as she took in deep, much needed gulps of air. She coughed again spiting some more blood as the effect of the sudden power up was leaving her body and the pain of he injuries started to overwhelm her once more. She steadid herself on a pillar next to her she examined herself as she wippeda trail of blood that run down on the side of my face. I was hit really bad. The sword like gold dust evaporarlted from her hands leaving her once again defenceless. I wish I has just kept it for a little while longer. Nostalgy I guess.

"Hey you! " I tried to reach her. No response, but even though I didn't feel her presence anymore I tried again. No such luch tis time either. Then even though I was in a very frail state I abandoned the pillar that held me upright and stood on my own two feet and gathered what was left from my pride wearing it like a cape wraping it tightly around me for support and started walking my hands desperately trying to stop the bleeding on my side. Right at that moment I wanted answers to my question all this time I walked around in circles trying to fix my broken heart I was done with bickering now it was time to take the matters into my own two hands and take action. Suddently one name echoed my mind . _Urahara Kisuke_.

'You will know where to find me when you make your decision.'

Of course he will be more than willing to give me the answers I so much desired.

My feet moved on their own leading the way towards the candy shop ignoring the ghosts haunting my way.

On a roof top of a nearby building stood a mysterious femine figure watching carefully, like a predator observing it's next meal. After it's object of interest disappeared into the dusk following the dark past she smoothly sat on the tile and started singing with a melodic yet somewhat childish voice.

 _~I didn't move, I didn't breath, I didn't make a sound~_

 _~Lying down on the cold hard ground~_

 _~Silent cries of pleas still echoed in my head~_

 _~From all the people that died in my stead?_

 _~Maybe they wouldn't notice, maybe they wouldn't care~_

 _~ If a tiny spark of hope was left there~_

 _~Breathing up the ashes, burning up the pain.~_

 _~Fueling the hatred in our hearts that reign~_

 _~Cold hard eyes staring up the sky~_

 _~Where black predator birds in circles fly~_

 _~ Praying on the flesh of the corpses once alive ~_

As the song faded with the sunlight a soft smile appeared on the girl's rosy lips.  
" It has begun. I can feel it. I wonder what you'll do"

 _ **"**_ ___**A**_ _ **-**_ _ **k**_ _ **-**_ _ **e**_ _ **-**_ _ **m**_ _ **-**_ _ **i**_ ___**"**_

The name left her lips melodically as every letter was sung in a different tone leaving the last to be softly carried away by the small breeze before the figure disappeared in thin air.

 **Author's note**

Hello my dear readers 3

I know that there were not many characters involved in this chapter but I wanted Akemi to do this on her own in order to get closer to her lost memories. Did you liked liked the confrontation with the hollow and what did you think about my three new characters? Please comment...

As for the small poem in the end please don't kill me I really tried okay! I wanted to make it more dramatic.

You all have a wonderfull week. Untill the next time have fun and think possitive !


	10. A path stained Red

"Damn it Haruhi why do you have to be so stubborn it times like this" an angry voice echoed in the room piercing through my head with it's sharp edge.

"I an not being stubborn I am just doing what I think is best for her Yoruichi." wait what was mom doing here. She was furious too. I felt guilty thinking about how I disappeared on her without an explanation. Was she mad at me ?

"What is best for her? Don't make me laugh, the only thing that concerns you is your pittyfull self. RELEASE THE BARRIERS AT ONCE !" Yoruich was having an all out outrage. Rare to say the least. Her voice still held absolute power as if the one to disobey would be murdered on the spot .

As I tried to actually remember who she was I was interrupted by unbelievable sharp pain on my head. I didn't make a sound, drowning down the scream of pain that threatened to escape my lips. The last thing I recalled was desperately trying to reach the candy, I was injured pretty bad and my mind was a mess of images I didn't quite understand nor knew where to place. Could I have blacked out before reaching my destination?

"I won't let you or anyone order me around. I won't release the barriers I am looking out for her no matter what I can't let her be hurt." she must be crazy objecting such ferocious command.

"You are afraid of loosing her aren't you. You know once she gets her memories back she would want to fight. You are terrified in the mere thought of her rejecting you. I am not letting you use her to satisfy your little charade of a family." Yoruichi's voice now turned into a threatening hiss.

"You don't know what are you talking about." there was an edge of craziness in her voice that made me shudder. I wasn't familiar with that side of hers.

" Now move aside so I can fix the fractures on the barrier and make another one to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." she went on with the same tone only this time with the hint of determination.

" If you value your life you will not dare to take another step." Yoruich straight up threatened her in a manner that made it clear that she would not hesitate to make her words reality in the least.

I heard a small clicking sound and made an efford to open my eyes to identify it's source I was lying on a futton the room was foreign yet somehow familiar. In front of my lying form stood a dark skinned woman with a slender body, her hair was long purple and reached her lower back. I couldn't see her face since she had her back turned to me in a fighting stance like she was shielding from something. Across the room stood another figure, this one was darker and had a dagger- like knife in her hands. Haruhi stood holding on to the small bade firmly in her hands refusing to let go .

"Now now calm down both of you." A male voice this time said as a blond man entered the room.

"Kisuke" she noded in acknowledgement not relaxing in the least bit, in fact quite the opposite. Why was mom threatening them. Throughout my life my mother was a great example of kindness and rational thinking, then why would she...?"

Without giving the two females the time to return to their argument he talked again this time much more serious.

"Yoruich is right though that method of yours is only causing her pain. Her injuries are healing without complications, but her mind is in its breaking point if another barrier is placed her system would reject it causing her to gradually losing her mind in pure agony and eentually die. Honestly it's a wonder she managed to survive this long. Now if you are so kind as to let the patient get some rest and move the conversation to the big room." the last part was said with that cheerful attitude of his.I couldn't call what was happening up until few seconds ago a conversation though.

The two females exited the room involuntarily. Whoever that man was he sure had great influence to the people around him.

Before closing the door behind him his eyes wandered the room and then looked straight at me,like he knew I was conscious this hole time.

A small goofy smile appeared on his face.

" Do your best to stay alive" he eventually whispered before everything went black. I didnt fight the darkness I let it embrace me and swiftly take me with it to a past stained red.

The past

Chains where chackled around my wrists anckles binding me to the wall, it hurt so much. It all hurt in my life, it was unbearable, a life not worth living. Well that woman was mading sure it had turned into a living hell.

"Hello M125. How are you doing today?" she said her strawberry blond hair were covering her eyes. She was crazy, she liked inflicting pain to others, she enjoyed it. Even if I didn't like to admit it she scared me much more than the needles filled with different chemicals she was always caring around with her. I didn't reply to her chosing to stay silent.

"What cat got your tongue?" she said playfull then her expression and tone changed it was nolonger friendly and playfull. She showed her real face, the face of a monster. she leaned closer and put her hand around my thin throat.

"When I talk to you you will answer or I will make sure you won't be able to talk again, understand." she hissed like a wild animal putting more force in her grip suffocating me. When she didn't let go I tried nooding. That seemed to be enough for her because she let go of me and I started panting trying to catch my breath. Her face went back to the friendly facade.

"Good now I have to leave but don't worry I will be coming back so we can play together" she exclaimed. I wasn't worrying, I was petrified. I returened to the corner of my cell as she exited the room.

After a few minutes I heard someone yelling on the from the outside. It was so loud it echoed through the hallway connecting the cells.

"What do you mean I am no longer in charge? " It was her, she never told me her name so I kept calling her the She-devil in my mind, I wasn't that suisidal as to say something like that to her face but it suited her perfectly.

"Yes those were Aizen sama's orders he is kind enough to let you stay here as her subordinate" a monotone voice said.

"No freaking way in hell, I am no ones subordinate I am absolute here." the monster in human flesh spat out. She sounded furious too not a good thing for me since she was coming to " play" afterwards. I winced terrified in the mere thought, that didn't sound like fun.

"Aizen sama seemed to be very intrigued by her. She is very inteligent, her powers are outstanding and from what I heard she shows a lot of promise." That seemed to tick her off even more because her voice got louder.

"No I am his favourite. I am in charge of this pla..." her voice was getting fractic and histerical.

"You will obay her orders and do as she says before lord Aizen realise the waste of space you realy are." he said cuting her off and I heard his footsteps on the stone floor as he walked away.

She let out a scream of frustration walking down the halway stomping her feet to the groud the whole way. Her footsteps stoped and the door to my cell was violently opened wide. I as to terror stricken to even speek. She smiled brightly and got her tools ready, needles, botles filled with unknown to me substances and small pointy knifes.

Her smile widened watching the expression of absolute terror on my face. That smile wasn't normal it had a little insanity to it as her gray eyes glimered with lust.

"Let's play !" she said maliciously.

My eyelips slowly opened, my eyesight was still blury an after effect of the drugs. Observing my surroundings I was glad the she devil wasn't here. My eyes traveled to the cell right across mine, the new boy was not back yet, he has been here for a few weeks now but they take him away quite a lot. But then again it might have been days since I lost consiousness, many people here in the facility said I was special about it. Not lossing consiousness, waking up. Many of the others never did after one encounter with the She-devil, not only have I endured one but multiple, that is my curse that eventualy led in making me her favourite toy.

Light small foot steps caught my attention, after all the time I have spend in this dark room I have lerned to be sensitive to the sound around me to be able to determine my suroundings. They didn't sound familiar, the She-devil walked heavily and as if to anounce her presence her footsteps were loud. The assistants she had here tended to walk fast and were quick on their feet. The sound was soft and slick, definetly female and gracefull. I remembered the way my mother always walked with a straight posture and soft steps apearing out of nowhere catching me red handed in the midle of whatever I was up to.

The memories caused my heart to ache almost missing the light humming of a melody coming from the woman on the hallway. It sounded like a lullaby the lyrics were encouraging a newborn baby girl to fall asleep and dream of the bright future in front of her, they were happy and full of hope. Yet the way she sung it, it was heart breaking. Her voice held so much pain and sadness that was reflected on the melody of the soft humming got a little louder as she walked towards my room and stoped alltogether when she was right infront of my cell.

With a clicking sound the lights turned on. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness I was greeted by a slim figure standing in front of me. She was younger than the she devil and in better shape her golden locks framed a perfectly stractured face that was formed into a small smile that held no happiness . If I didn't know any better I would think she was a fairy coming to grand my wishes, but knew better... There was a time when I believed in fairies. If something like that existed now we would be all free. Now I don't know what to belive anymore. But there is darkness in this world this much I knew. The word light held no meaning which was ironic considering I had even forgoten how it feels to bathed in sunlight.

"What a lovely hair you have" she muttured softly. Her eyes examining me like she had to determine a prise of a product for sale. I hadn't expected her to talk. I took a defencive pose and stared at her with disbelif looking like an idiot. I frowned aknowledging her words, my original hair colour was a rich chocolate brown the same as my mother's.

"From the face you are making I can assume the colour occured due to the experimentations. Am I correct?" her small smile stretched further in response to the annoyed look on my face. Though I had to aknowledge the fact she was much more polite than the she-devil but her attitude was annoying me to no end. Why would even bother with the small talk with me, well it was not like I had anything else to do, a quick glance to the cell opposite to mine told me my new friend was not back there. It was too soon to determine her personality considering it was the first time we met. Not wanting to be completely rude I just nood my head to her.

"It compliments your eyes don't you think?" She waspaying close attention to my face. It took me a few second to realise she was still talking about my hair. Then I froze.

"How should I know" That was the first thing I uttered in front of her. She looked at me with a questioning look.

" I don't remember my eyecolour... exactly" I mustered next. To embarassed to have said that outloud. Having lived here I had no such luxaries and there are many things that lay forgotten. It was really a wonder how I could remember so much about my life before yet nothing about myself.

"Oh, do you want to see them ?" her response shocked me bringing me back to the situation at hand. Why was she being nice with me? I hesitated muting all the warning sighns in my head, desire taking over I nooded again.

She left the room for a brief amout of time and came back with what seemed like a square object. She bent down catiously and placed it in my chackled hands. In the mirror I could see the reflection of a young girl almost in her teens eleven twelve or even younger. A very pale heart shaped face framed by many locks of dark rasbery-red hair falling lightly on her forehead, setting them aside to consentrate on the object of my curiocity, a pair of vibrant leaf-green eyes stared back at me with mild curiocity. Was that really me ? She was somewhat pretty as a small smile spread on her thin lips and a delicate rosy colour decorated her pale cheecks.

I reluctanly looked up at the woman looking down at me with fasination. Honestly I didn't understand what caught her interest that much. But she had somewhat earned some of my respect, that the nicest thing enyone has done for me in a very long while.

"Thank you" my voice was bearely a wisper but she nooded in appreciation. Suddently fury washed over me. Why was I showing graditude to her, she was one of them, wasn't she? The fact that she just stood there the whole time observing me like I was some sort of a zoo exibition agitiated me even more.

"Why?" I growled " Why would you even do something like that. Everyone here is hostile to me they treat me like dirt some even fear me. Why would you even want to do something good for me. Why aren't you trying to run some sort of tests or try a new drug for mesure like they all do ?"

" Well..." She shruged totaly unfazed by my out burst. " I am new here, so I went through all the records of the residents of this experimentation facility and then visited every holding room. Out of all of them you have been here longer and you are within the few ones consious and capable of interaction with your environment. Considering that other two died before I came here and you were out cold, I wanted to check your condition."

'Well' I thought to myself ' the she-devils outrage had casualties. I just hope it was't them.' the mere thought terified me. The atmosphere became ackward as I went on playing with the small mirror.

"What is your name " she tried to keep the conversation alive.

"M125" I answered mechanically without thinking about it.

"Not your code name, your name. Every individual has one, it is the term others use to demand our attention or direct a question to us"

"I know what a name is" I snapped aggresively.

"But you don't have one do you?" she asked with a smirk

"Yea what of it. I don't need one anyway." I pouted.

"Hmmm... Let me think a good one." She laughed and looked skeptical. "I tilt my head on my side and looked at her curiously.

She chuckled lightly at my expresion as her eyes brightened as she came into conclusion.

"Akemi " she loked at me her smile not faltering one bit " that is your name now." I stood there looking up at her stuned.

" Akemi " I tested the word in my mouth. It sounded right, no it was pefect, it was mine. A full blown grin spreed on my mouth and my reflection smiled back at me with just as much warmth radiating off of it.

My attention shifted as I detected a small movement coming from the side of the room she was standing.

" I have to go now but I will be coming to visit you soon, okay?" She winked at me and waved her hand as she turned her back on me and stared to walk away.

" Wait, you never told me your name !" I called after her not really expecting an answer. Surprising me she tured her head towards me before exiting the cell and smiled.

"My name is Haruhi" She said before closing the door behind her leaving the lights on on her way out.


	11. Little kids with big colourful Dreams

"Akemi... "

"Aaaaakemiiiii..."

"Hey ! Akemi, can you hear me?"

"Are you out cold again? What a pity and here I thought I could talk with you. It has been a long time. I've missed you! ( ? )"

"Akemiiii..." his voice became much more demanding and annoying by the second. My eyebrow twitched and a frown appeared on my face as I lied with my eyes closed. If he kept thet up I would personaly stranggle him and do what all those damn chemicals couldn't do.

"Akemiii... I know you are awake..." He whined. That was it, he was dead...

"Will you shut the hell up already? I have a headache to deal with I dont need you on top of that!"

"Well, aren't you grumpy when you wake up?" he teased. My patience snapped like a little twig.

"I will come there and wring your neck if you don't shut up." I growled. You could practically see the smoke comming off from my ears as I fummed with anger.

The boy laughed lightly, not a good response to a death threat, then again every day here was a near death experience ...

"I dought you could kill me." he stated

"Oh and why is that?" I raised an eyebrowat him.

"It's simple. For once you like way too much to kill me"

"Dream on" I muttured loud enough for him to hear. He ignored me and continued to count.

"Second, I don't think you have it in you to kill someone. Even if you act tuff I can see that you are still are a sinamon roll on the inside" I rolled my now fully open eyes, but he could't see because I had my back to him so I snorted out loud to show how ridiculous he was.

"And last but not least... Do you really think you could break through both of our cellbars and reach me? If you had an ability like that you might as well have escaped long ago" he finally said with a self-satisfactionary tone as he broke down laughing. That was what I like about him. He could talk and laugh so carefree as if he had no care in the whole world even if he was in pain. Overseeing the fact that we where in hell he continued to smile and laugh even if he had every reason to break down and cry. I reclutanly got out of my small blanket covered corner that was my bed and sat up to face him.

He had changed a little in the amout of time I hadn't seen him now he looked sighnificaly paler and a lot thiner. Overall he looked the same with just a slight difference. I burst out laughing and the smirk disappeared from his face being replaced with a frown.

"Your... your... hair" I managed to say between fits of laughter. It felt foreighn and strange but it made my chest fell lighter.

" And that my friend is what I call carma..." I choked out when the fit was mostly over.

My vigorious howls caused the small ball in the corner of the room right next to mine to shift as a small green hair popped up with a sleepy look in her amber eyes. She tilted her head in comfusion.

"What is wrong sis?" the small girl said. She may be small but she has been here longer than the boy but not longer than me. Since the first time we met she started calling me sis because I didn't have a name back then. Her name was Nezumi that in Japaneese ment rat. She was given that name after one of the scientists commented on how she was the perfect lab rat since her body could endure any drug and had immunity to pain, it was like a special ability. In the begining she hated that name in the begining but I told her she was small and cute like a mouse and often called her Nemi instead.

"His hair hahahaha" I choked out. She raised her head trying to get a glimce of the source of my entertainment and she let out an adorable small giggle as she continue to laugh alongside with me.

When we fully calmed down I looked at him closely. His small frame stood straight and proud with a posture that would put any nobled to shame. As my eyes traveled upwards I noticed a few bruises on his skeleton-thin arms. His number tattoo visible on his shoulder through his thin white shirt. K635.

His face was the same despite the lack of flesh his lips were full and his light gray eyes were standing out. Then I moved to the source of my entertainment, his hair that used to be pitch black now were turning into a shade of dark blue leaving only the tips and some highlights having a trace of their former natural colour. In opposition to most of the kids here he already had a name when he came here but hardly anyone used it.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. It is not that big of a deal. " I tried to comfort the sulking boy but it had the opposite effect since I could't hold back the full blown grin on my face.

"You are enjoying it aren't you" he said accusingly .

"What gave that out." I said sarcastically before I could help it and he turned his back on me going back to his misery.

Despite my previous wishes to shut him up seeing him like that made my heart ache and I could tell it made Nezumi sad too, so I reclutanly got up and made my way to the railing that separated our cells and kneeled down, even though there was an considerable distance between us I felt like I was right there next to him

" It's okay you know, it was only a matter of time before a mutation appeared." All my effords fell into the void as the boy was still pouting and staring at the wall not saying anything.

"Oh come on brother, last week N037's hair turned neon yellow, at least blue is a pretty colour." Nemi tried to cheer him up. He was quite keen on her and when she started calling him brother he was beyond thrilled. He said he always wanted to have a younger sister. Her attemt was successful as the now bluenet boy turned around to face her.

"Do you think so little mouse?" he asked.

"Of course you are awesome no matter what colour your hair is. Look at mine it's green"

"What about you" he looked at me " do you still like me even with blue hair?" he stifled.

"Yea, yea now cheer up a little will?" I said automatically not understanding the trap he had set for me. He stood up startling me and started jumping up and down like a five year old. He was so imature even though he was older than me I alway was the adult of our little group. He suddently stoped and sat back down with a devilish smile one his face and his eyes thined mischiviously with no trace of his previous sorrow stricken expression. He really looked like a snake sometimes.

" Nezumi isn't that great Akemi finaly admits she isn't an unemotional stoic cement wall!" he turned to the smiling girl.

"Of course sis loves us both even if she hardly even admits it. Don't worry we love you too!" she cheered with him and I watched as the little trolls gave each other a wink and giggled like teenage girls.

"Don't worry we will keep your secret, aren't we little mouse?" he said with a serious tone that laced with humor. Nemi nooded vigoriously.

"Your mood swings are litteraly faster than your brain, you manipulating little basta..." I barked at him ignoring Nemi's comment.

"Hey I won't let you corrupt my little sister with your filthy mouth, next thing I know she ends up like you" he said with mock horror putting his hand on his forehead theatrically.

"I am not that little" the green haired girl she looked to be no older than six protested in the backround

"Why you little ..." I grabed the bars enraged. It was true that I had picked quite the vocabulary from the she-devil but I only swore when I was very angry which was something only he could accomplish.

"Oh come on Akemi don't be like that... " he mocked me and I le out a growl. He knew better than to push it.

" So Nezumi how was your day?" he asked instead.

" Well nothing new" she said scratching the side of her chin with an adorable expresion on her face. "Today I had a day of. They brought sis earlier today but she was unconsious so I was really lonely I fell asleep before they brought you. I am so happy to see you both alright." the last part was berealy a wisper.

"What about you, how was your day?" he turned to me.

"Terrific" I said sarcasticaly.

"Oh come on talk to us" Nemi pleaded with puppy dog eyes. How could I refuse even if I was still mad at snakeface. The said boy was currenty playing with a blue lock twirling it between her fingers waiting for me to give in. He knew me way to much for my liking.I glared daggers at him before finally speaking.

" The she-devil payed me a visit late last night. I don't want to talk about it," pain was evident on my face so he didn't push the subject.

"Did you see the double-faced blond again?" he said bitterly and Nemi hissed at the mention of her.

"Don't talk about her like that." It has been a year since she came here and both of them seem to despice her. "Why do you dislike her that much?"

"It's not that I don't like her. I just don't trust her there is something off about her."I nooded at him and turned to the amber eyed girl but she didn't justify her reasons.

"No matter how much you like her you can't deny the fact she is keeping us here like animals in captivity just like everyone else. She is no better than the she-devil"instead Aoba spoke.

"It's not like she could do anything about it. She is not the one barking the orders nor is she the one running this place." The bluenet rolled his storm gray eyes.

"Just beware of her okay " he sounded concerned.

"I know how to take care of myself" he blinked at the hardness of my voice but didn't say anything. It surprised me that Nemi didn't say anything I could tell she knew something she had no intention of sharing.

Silence felt heavy as we listened to the heavy droplets that fell equaly heavy above our heads as thunders made the earth sake. It may have been the fact that we were underground but it felt like the earth was being torn apart. Nezumi was curled into a ball and was shaking muttering to herself a song, she always sang when she needed comfort, but I couldn't make out the lyrics.

Aoba was sitting in the corner of his cell with thoughtfull look. I knew that only his body was here his spirit was running free chasing the wild dreams as they howled head held high towards the full moon or flying above the clouds only diving downwards to hunt their pray and eliminate their objective. His eyes were shining and his mouth was hanging half open as thousands of hundred pictures passed through his head. Sometimes he would share them with us lull us to sleep with soft words that painted pictures our mind could not comprehend. Even though he had never been to any of those magical places he describes them as if he was just there minutes ago. It was so unfortunate for such a free spirit to be locked inside a cage.

"H... how does the rain feels like?" It was Nemi that spoke and we both turned to the frightened child

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"You know... I don't remember anything about the outside world or the the world at all" she seemed to be at the verge of tears. That was very rare she was a strong girl she hardly ever showed weakness. But now I was curious myself I only remember the heat the sun the flowers and a wide blue sky witha shining sun that gave life to the vivid green life that used to surround me.

"I don't remember either" We both turned to the boy he surely would know in all those magical places that existed within the endless domes of his mind. But his eyes told otherwise. I understood right then that it killed him little inside that he couldn't imagine it. It reminded him of how trapped within these walls he really was.

"Well..." Nemi couldn't take the silence anymore so I desided to speak "I can here the noise, it is like something falling from the sky hitting the grownd. Do you think they are tiny rocks? Would it hurt?"

"Don't feel stupid rocks can't fall from the sky." I scofed.

"Well let's hear what you think then." she responded. I couldn't answered her and her face fell. Aoba was quiet and there was a dark look on his face.

" Don't worry we will one day sit under the rain together free of everything that bound us." I wispered. He looked at me with doubtfull eyes.

"We will, I won't let anything separate us I promise."

"It is not your place to promise something like that" he said coldly

"I will because that promise is something I would risk my life to keep because I would rather die than go back on my word."my face was serious. A few rears escaped the corners of his eyes as a big smile spread on his face.

"Don't worry little mouse" he mocked" even if your sister over there fails you your strong and beautifull brother would take you to see the rocks falling from the sky !" he got up back straight chest forward. "And I am going to be a soul reaper and become even more powerfull and unstopable and the ones who put us here will be trebling and runing for their lives ! Your sister over there will be calling out my name like a damsel in distress for me to save her life like the good hearted hero I am and I will buy you a preety crowd and make you a prinsses and a dress too ! And then..." he trailed of making senarios off crazy powerfull hollows attaking as he comes and saves the day as rocks are falling from the sky. Nemi's face was red and she held her stomach as she laughed her ass off.

"You a hero... we are all doomed !" I exclaimed in mock horror sweatdroping.

"Hey I am more than capable..." he started but I cut him off.

"Did you see his face the last time a spider entered his cell?" I asked Nemi."You were screaming like a little girl" I turned to him with a devilish smirk.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Nezumi defend your brother's honour!"

"To tell the truth it was a big spider it was almost one centimeter long" she said sarcastically.

"Not you too! I am hit by both sides! She that she is adopting your sarcasm she is becoming like you! You are corupting her !" he said fractically. We both burst into laughters as he went on about his sweet little sister falling into corruption.

"Shut up you little red haired freak!" he said

"Shut up you little blue haired freak!"I said and all three of us clunching our stomachs shook with uncontrolable laughter oblivious to the horrors that transpired around us.

 **A/N**

I am so sorry it took me so long! Please forgive me *puppy dog eyes*. So I exams are starting soon and because someone *khm khm me* was bored to study ancient greek for a whole year while acing math. I don't even know how I did it nor do I know if I survive to see another day after the exams are over, so next update we will have she-devil vs haruhi I say no more !

Anyways I wanted to make a recommendation. Now I don't do this often but I was really obsest with another anime for some time now. It's name is No. 6 if you want to check it out I can asure you it will be 100% worth it, it's not too long just 11 episodes.

Till the next time Have fun, be safe and don't give a damn about anything that make you unhappy!


	12. Puppets and Monsters

High piched screams and yells echoed in the hallways of the underground experimentation facillity it was rare that something out of the order happened around here. Everyone's attention shifted to the source of the uproar. The she devil was having an all out battle with Haruhi in the middle of the hallway.

" For the last time get out of my way I have duties to attend to" The blonde was at her limit as the crazy woman bloking her path to the main office. Strawberry blonde hair covering half of her face the way she was thrushing spitting insults that even I didn't know the meaning for.

"How dare you take away the job I worked so hard to build, I had to sweat blood to bring it to it's current level and you come and snach it away like a little bich you are !" She screamed taking a break from the ongoing insults that left her mouth, well kind of. Haruhi finaly feed up flash steps behind her walking away.

"No you don't !" the psychotic woman did the same appearing in front of her this time her hands reached at the belt of her uniform were a seathed katana was and grabbed it's hilt.

I wouldn't do that if I were you. You already are so far in the ground, one wrong move and it won't be long until he orders your demise." a wicked smirk appeared on her face an expression I had never seen her wear. That was enough to drive she-devil over the edge she drew her zanpakuto and proceed to attack her.

I held my breath and stared wide eyed as the attacker froze mid-air as green aura surrounded her. We didn't even see Haruhi take out a small customized knife that illuminated the same lime-green light. We had never saw the she-devil in a situation where she didn't have absolute control. Her expresion was painted with shock and horror. Yes horror, the she-devil was afraid.

The phenomenon lasted for only a few seconds before she fell on the ground in a kneeling position.

"There on your knees in front of me where you belong" Haruhi's face was dark and emotionless as looked down on her colleague. That side of her terrified me too. That wasn't my Haruhi it was as if she was a different person.

She silently walked away leaving she-devil trembling on the ground. From frear, from anger, I will never know which one was it. Her eyes were covered by her hair and the rest of her face gave nothing away. Then she stormed off in the opposite direction. Aoba and I made eye contact and Nemi stayed silent. We didn't know what to make out of this but we were well awear that there would be heavy consequences.

"Both of you be carefull" Aoba spoke silently.

The lights turned on "Oh it seems like you are the only one awake! I am lucky for once, what a surprise" said a voice while hiccuping and laughing uncontrolably. And like the crazy person she was, the she-devil brought a glass bottle to her lips emptying the remaining of it's container.

"Uh... It's empty" she said disappointed. I had a very bad feeling about it, she had an odd aura surrounding her that somehow made me want to crienge. And without warning the bottle left her hands shattering on the ground and she walked to me with a serious face all the crazy giggling and laughter from before disappearing.

She emitted anger, pain and hatered, feelings I had developed as well all those years. Those were the only ones I felt in my time here before I met Aoba and Nemi that is. Iknew them all too well, not that I sympithised with her. I wanted to congratulate the source of misfortune and sorrow. Bust mostly I was jealous because I wasn't the one that brought her in such state.

"They degraded me, they steped on me. I thought I was his favourite, I thought that if kept doing his dirty work he would eventually love me too. I would eventually be his favourite like he is mine. In the end he replaced me without a second thought, for that bich." her face fell back and another crazy laugh erupted from her mouth that made me once again question her sanity. When she looked at me her hair was out of her face and for the first time my my gaze was met with dark bown eyes burning with pure hatered. Those eyes where emty pits of darkness that led to the scariest parts of hell. Then all reason vanished from them replaced by genuine paranoia. She seemed disorientated probably from the alcohool.

"But you love me right? After all the times we played together and had so much fun. Don't you?" she almost sounded hopefull. Her giggling going out of control again, it made me sick - she made me sick. I didn't respond knowing that if I opened my mouth the words that would exit would only be ones of disgust and hate she could already read on my face.

"But you love the blond bich, don't you little brat?"

"Don't call her that" I spat. She laughed even more.

"You know little brat... She is the one responsible. The one bringing you all this pain and torture. Even if I deny it, from the begining I was nothing more than a puppet."

"Just a mere puppet" she repeated to herself before breaking into a fit of laughter again, more contained this would never do something like hat would she? She was kind and loving she cared. Was Aoba right all along?

"No" I yelled

"Oh! Did you thought she was a saint? Or an angel that would protect you and one day take you away from here ? You poor thing..."

"You are lying! I HATE YOU!" It was my turn to snap now. I tryed to move away as she came closer to me but I was restrained by the heavy chains and before I knew it her hands were circling around my throat and her eyes met mine. I tryed to avert my gaze but it was trapped like a fly to the light bound by the welcoming torment.

"Oh, so you hate me? It's them you should despise, the one's pulling my strings. Well as a mere puppet I had my fun to I suppose. They are trying to turn you into a monster and before you realise it you will end up being just that in the end. And when you will serve your purpose you will be tossed aside, just like me. If you don't like me even if you hate me, as you said, we still have a lot in common. " I was stunned by her little speach because deep down I knew her words held some truth even if they were just mad talk.

"Better a monster than a puppet"

"Here is where you are wrong. I have seen many monsters, it sure as hell isn't a pretty sight."

"No" I know I was talking like a stubborn child but I didn't want to admit her words as true or give her the satisfaction of seeing me cower in fear once again.

"Oh... you don't think so sweetie? But its a fact you can't deny" she was mocking me now "See your precious angel was right I am far buried to the ground. I know what is coming so I am making a run for it. I know they will find me in every corner I might decide to hide so I had a special place in mind. Somewhere even he won't be able to find me."

Not getting a response she continued her monologue. "I am leaving this place. I know what is comming for me and I am running to save my sorry first I will kill you once for all." She leaned closer and wispered the last part in my ear the murderus aura that always souroundrd her seemed to intesify. My eyes widened with panic and I started to hypervalate when out of the blue she started laughing harder than before.

"Don't worry, just kidding." I wanted to scream in her face how much I hated her for trying to kill the last drop of hope that existed within me. I was trully surprised by the fact that a single sentence out of her mouth could cause me so much dispair.

"You are much to vital to die now anywhay, you are the presious monster of mine." The laughter died out again she seemed to be considering something. The look on her face terrifyed me. She might be crazy but she was once in charge of this place for a reason, she was smart. Intelligence is much more dangerous than any power.

"Answer me one thing, will you." Still serious but with a glim of curiocity in her eyes. "If you had the power to get out of here what would you do?" The question rang in my ears and I repeated it again and again i my head like some kind of prayer. It was true I wanted nothing more than to be out of here. Always that thought, that wish it was what gave me power to endure all of it. To get out of here was all I wanted. I never actually thought what I would next. After a couple of minutes of procesing her question my mind was set.

" I want to find them the ones that did this to us"

"And then...?" she promped me to keep speaking. A part of me that wanted to forget the pain and agony we felt but there was another part of me that wanted to inflict something mllion times worse on them with no remorse, I was scared of that part because it wasnt me it was something of their own creation. The nascent monster slowly making it's appearance.

"So what will it be ?" growing impatient now she pressed on.

"Revenge"my voice held a dreadfull tone I had never heard coming out of my mouth. Such a small word yet it held so much meaning and a weight I hadn't realised back then. She looked like she found what she was lookig for the moment she entered the small cell.

"That hatered will take you far kid." Was it hatered what I was fealing. The heat inside my chest that threatened to tear me apart from the inside out. Images of of my time here flashed before my eyes, the corpses of everyone who died in this misery filled place,I desided it couldn't be simple resentment I was feeling.

"Now , I am about to do something helpfull for you. Don't by any chance mistake it as an act of kindness, it is simply a common interest" Too lost in my internal battle I almost didn't hear her words.

" I want nothing from you" I say hastily.

"Shut up brat, I am doing it for myself not you. You and I share the same goal for now." she spat between her teeth turning her back to me.

"This will hurt a little but you will get to apreciate it later." I could tell ther was a sadistic smile on her face.

I was in utter disbelief, did we just joined forces. It was a real contract with the devil but I wouldn't care. Anything to get Nemi, Aoba and myself out of here. I didn't care for her motives in the very least but what I said was true, I wanted revenge. She came back with a full set of odd mashines different than any other I have seen before. The pain hit me and I started screaming.

"Shut up idiot you will wake everyone up"

I let sweet unconsiousness claim me once more as the last thing I saw was a pair of sadistic eyes fixiated on me

Haruhi was standing in her office. She was upset, hurt even as if that was possible. She considered herself a broken creature and the shattered pieces and ruins she called heart and soul couldn't be more damaged. She was wrong, in her desperation she started carring about the girl that reminded her so much of her daughter and allowed her to become vulnerable. Aizen's words echoed in her mind once more.

"It's either her or you, would you choose to throw away your future? Haruhi you have potential to become a captain and you would throw that away for a mere lab rat?"

Somehow throughout the time she spent here that girl managed to become much more than just a lab rat as he put it. She started pacing up and down from one corner to the other. What was she supposed to do. She was a scientist, it was her job. The final part of hollowfication was about to reach it's end. More than half of the test subjects didn't make it and already Aizen was considering closing the curtain for this project. The facility was too close to being found by the Soul Society personel. Even my brother was growing suspicious. Surely Aizen would't leave it like that, it was too risky.

She checked the clock again. It was about time. Exiting her office she headed towards the experimetion center.

"Prepare the final stage" the golden haired woman commanden and every individual in the big room rushed to oblige. Some of her subordinates brought the chain-bound little girl in the room. Akemi looked absolutely terrifyed as she struggled against her binds with no prospect of escaping. Haruhi wached from the one-side glass. All the she wanted was to rush to her side.

" Don't worry it will over soon. I am here with you, you don't have to be afraid" she would say. Instead she turned her back to the horrific sight and walked back to the comfort of her office but not before the screams begun.

Closing the door behind her she sunck to the ground bringing her knees to her chest reliving the evenst of so many years ago when she lost everything. Not letting weakness consume her she stood on her feat and walked to the chair previously owned by that terrible woman. Rumors went around that she conducted a secret study on zanpakuto spirit and a shinigami's spirit world. Tousen didn't like that and since Aizen entrusted him with the monitoring of the project he had to take care of the matter. Her corpse was found around a month ago outside the experimentation center. Some say that she simply didn't have the time to escape and killed herself instead. Others claim she studies she conducted in secret. Personaly Haruhi believed the second. To her she wasn't someone that could take her own life.

After several hours her subordinate brought her the results. Blue orbs scaned over the paper.

CODE NAME M125

Withstood the operation successfully. The moment the prosses was complete the hollow somehow was absorbed and blended within her soul.

Fact that brought great comfusion and requires further deliberation.

That didn't matter, she was alive and well. It was such a relief. At the moment that was her main concern, little did she know the worse was yet to come. Not bothering to read further she took out a lighter from the pocket of her shinigami uniform she set the paper on fire looking down on her already written report.

CODE NAME M125

Too week to withstand the operation.

Deceased

She had wrote. Sighning in the bottom she got up from the chair and made her way to the door

"I have some witnesses to temper with then" she said to herself. Her plan was moving steadily.

 _ **A/N**_

Its 3am I am too I cant keep my eyes open I a may post an a/n later.

I love you all. Have a nic... *falls asleep on the laptop*


	13. Pulling the strings of butterfly wings

_Pulling the strings of butterfly wings_

 _Few hours before the operation/ Three days before the escape_

A little girl stood in the middle of a sunlit field covered with beautifull red flowers. Spring was trully a magnificent season in this part of the Rukongai Dinstrict. Cheerfully runing up and down humming softly to herself playing with her long dark brown locks occasionaly stoping to pick a flower that caught her attention. Even if they all resembled each other so much if she looked closely she could tell each and every one was different, small charachteristics that anyone else would ignore, from the slight change in colour to the shape of their pettals. It was those little details that made the girl like them so much.

I watched in amusement from the far cormer as the girl jumped up and down carefull not to step on any flowers. The whole senery looked familiar and as I saw the shining green eyes in the little girls face everything fell into place. I knew who she was.

A silhouette slipped from the corner following the small girl too preoccupied by the beauty that was around her to notice the small sound of someone's footsteps behind her until a hand touched her shoulder. Fearless the girl turned around to face the newcomer. It was a woman her frame was weak and small as her skin colour was pale, her face was blurry, eaten away by the years that passed since the last time I faced it and all the thing that transpired since then. A tear threatened to escape my eyes as I regreted not taking better care of a memory as precious as my mother's face.

"Mummy!" the little girl exclaimed in an innocent joyfull voice.

"What are you doing here, my little butterfly? I was looking all over for you, I was really worried too!" In my disapointment her voice too was a bit muffled but otherwise it was indeed laced with worry and care but her words were not harsh or scolding, just motherly love. It made my heart ache, I wanted to go to her hug her kiss her. I wanted her to tell me everything would be ok, that I would be ok, That I would live and be happy, that my friends would too. But that was imposible because she was propaby already dead by now.

The woman brought her hand to her mouth and coughed out violently her hand tainted with red liquid she wipped in a hancerchief before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Mummy, are you ok? Didn't the doctor tell you not to get out of bed?" the girl seemed as worried as I was at the moment even though I knew what would happen eventually. I wanted to reach out to her and tell her to be strong, to don't stop hoping, to keep fighting and face the darkness that had yet to know. But seeing her innocent heart, soft expression bathed in sunlight I couldn't even if it wasn't possible anyway, this was just a memory of mine after all.

"Forget about that look at you, your knees are all scrached and you are covered in mudd. What if something happened to you? You shouldn't just up and dissapear on me like that!" She shook her head in dissaproval but seeing her daughters sad face she couldn't stay mad."So what have you been up to?" her blured face turned into a weak smile she looked like she was bearely standing.

"I wanted to come see the pretty flowers, here I picked some for you. My cat friend told me if I picked you some you would feel better!" lifting her hand she handed over the flowers and her mother smelled their sweet scent.

"It does make me fell better, cats don't speak though." she smiled down at her.

"Really! Then I will come here every day to bring you flowers!" the girl ignored the later comment and waved her hands ecstatic.

"You have such a kind heart don't ever loose that. But unfortunately it dosen't work like that, my little butterfly. It will me worse knowing you are wandering off by yourself this far away from home."

"But mom..." the girl looked at her intertwined fingers guiltily."I am lonely all by myself"

"Ok just be carefull, you can walk around town if you want but not so far away into the clearing. And I promise to bring you to see the pretty flowers once I get better okay?"

"You promise?" the smile on her face widened as she stroke her hair lovingly placing a single flower from the ones the girl gave her.

"Yes sweety, I do. We will both come here again to see the blue sky and the red flowers"

"Okay then!" the girl giggled. It was unbearable to watch, 'That is a lie' I wanted to scream. She was getting worse every day, I just didn't want to see it. "Can we stay here for a little while? I want to pick some flowers for my soul reaper friend and his cat too!"

"I guess we could... Hey! Now that I think about it aren't you a little young to be picking up flowers for men? " the girl's light laugh echoed through the clearing and her mother's weakly joined it.

"He isn't just some man, he is my big brother! He always brings cool stuff for me and teach me all kinds of stuff, he will be able to tell the flower's name! And his cat talks and is amazing and has a smooth furr and... I wish you could meet them."

"I wish I could meet them too. So what are you waiting for, make sure you pick some good ones for them." she didn't have to say anything else the girl run across the clearing cheerfully like a flying butterfly. Her mother smiled and sat down at the soft grass.

Without permision a smile graced my face next to the clearing there was small lake. On the crystal clear water lay the trembling reflection of the blazing sun, but I couldn't feel it's heat on my skin. I looked back at the woman who gave birth to me and raised me on her own. I knew this memory oh so well. It was a few days before I was taken away. I looked at myself smelling the flowers gently gathering some in my small hands.

At the time the word pain was foreign and to me everything was made of gold, that was no longer my world but it was her's. That little girl was happy once and I wanted to make sure that no mater how much hardship there was in front of her she could always look back at that sunny spring afternoon with a smile on her face. That would be my guiding light, but wherever there is light there is always darkness.

"Be careful. And don't worry, I will make sure we will both see the blue sky once again" I wispered before everything begun to vanish into white and I was gone.

The flowers fell from the girls hands as she turned to look behind her, she thought she heard something but waved it of bending to pick up the flowers instead. It was probably her imagination.

* * *

I woke up aware or the darkness surrounding me. I tried to stand but dizziness overcame my minutes passed by before I could recolect what had actually happened before I passed out and idly I wonder just how long it lasted this pain was much more intence than enything I had experienced before and I could beraly keep my eyes open.

Nevertheless it didn't stop me from inspecting my surrounding once my eyes adapted. The she-devil was nowhere in sight but neither were Nemi and Aoba. The first was a great relief as for the later, it was a major disapointment because even though I didn't even want to admit it to myself I could use some comfort right now even if it was in the form of pointless teasing and fighting with the bluenet or listening to Nemi's peaceful and melodic voice lull me to sleep. But neighter was possible for I was alone, in the darkness, again. You would have thought I was used to in by now but that wasn't the case.

I was alone with the thoughts that swirled in my head, it was strange that my own mind would terrify me worse than any disecting table would. A part of me was glad the she-devil was gone yet another really wanted an explenation for what had happened. The bountless torturous thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the heavy metal door opening before the blinding light found it's way to my eyes and I hissed at whoever just made my headache much worse.

The hourglass figure of the golden haired woman appeared in front of me. Relief washed over me upon seeing the familiar face. I had been too long I really missed her. A smile appeared on my face instinctively the pain temporarily forgotten.

"Haruhi! It's been so long I have missed you!" I instanly cheered up.

"Oh I see you finally woke up. Thats a great comfort, you were out for a whole month you crossed deaths door for a couple times. No one could tell what was wrong with you, we had to go to extremes just to bring you back. I am pretty sure there was an uproar too. A couple of kids were demanding to know what happened to you."

My face instantly fell she wasn't smiling as she usually did. I could feel an underlining sence of a cold feeling lingered in air but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was something she wasn't telling me, this much I could tell from the expression on her hace. I chose to remain silent.

"Can you explain what happened?" her voice shounded what would I tell her when I didn't understand it myself. Though I couldn't bring myself to repeat the events that transpired to her. Maybe it's only the she-devil's words were getting to me. I couldn't let myshelf be fooled by her lies. Haruhi was someone very important to me. So... why were the words that came out my mouth lies?

" I don't really remember what happened. My head started hurting and I just blacked out." she knitted her eyebrows together.

"Are you sure?" She pressed on the matter.

"Possitive" I hated lying to her yet it came out as an instict. Why was I suddently so aware of her? I admit the words of that woman had some inpact on me but it wasn't just that something was up. She did't greet me as she usually did and her smile was gone and replaced with a polite facede. I hated it.

Processing my answer she seemed a little dissapointed as if she could tell I just lied to her and I felt my heart break. I hated secrets I hated lies. Even though here I was lying to one of the most important people I had.

Her eyes hardened when she spoke her fists clenged and her lips foemed into a thin line. "You are to undergo the last phase of the hollowfication project" I didn't know what the hollowfication was but I was more than familiar with the term hollow. Dark, malicious, soul eating monsters.

Watching the clueless expression on my face she explained herself further.

"It is a process in wich you will eventually not only gain the abilyties of a hollow but you will become part hollow yourself. "

Realisation hit me

"They are going to make you into a monster " the she-devils voice echoed in my head much more vivid than a memory would. But I didn't hear the words that came out of Haruhi's mouth next. I was in a trace my mind was screaming at me. That awefull woman was right about that, could that mean she was right about other things too?

"I don't want to" it was almost audible but her head snapped up to me and her eyes locked with mine. That was a first for me. After all those years here I had learned to take everything they threw at me without a question. I knew resistance was frutless ansd could always result to more pain, so for the first time I voiced but a single protest.

It wasn't my fault though. I just didn't want to be a monster, was that so bad?

"That isn't for you to decide, you are a mere test subject"Her icy cold voise took me by surprise. That wasnt the Haruhi I had known. She would never talk to me like that.

"I can't do anything about it" this time her voice was softer amd apologetic but I was too blinded by range to notice.

"YOU ARE LYING" I yelled at her face. Aobas warnings to beaware of her were playing on repeat along with my previous comversation with that awefull woman. " You are in charge of this place aren't you." She seemed hurt by my words but I went on anfased too angry to care.

"I am mearely following orders. I know that it's not an excuse for what I am doing but you are right. I was left in charge of this experimentatial facility. I am sorry for not telling you."So Haruhi was nothing than a puppet too.

Without expecting as much as a reply that moment Haruhi just turned her back on me and walked away. If I didn't know any better I would say she was crying. I must have been wrong then. Surely the dropplets that fell to the floor as she passed by were nothing but mere illusions.

I should have known better. Every day since I came to this place I took part in so many experiments that I had lost count. I have gone through so much pain and I wanted was for it to stop, not just for me but for the othes even if I was conflicted with her at the moment I had to admit she was right. That isn't for me to decide. But that made my temper flare and I felt a fire burn inside of me. It was my life, my body , my soul yet I had no say to what would happen to me. As she said it was not up to me. But if that was the case then who was it up to?

* * *

 _Few hours before the escape_

"LET ME GO!" I screamed with everything I had. The two tall musculine men didn't lessen their grip on me as they carried me to the main lab. To say they were taken by surprise by my reaction when they came to take me is an understatement. Usualy I would follow them without as much as a complaint. This time they had to forcibly dragg me out of the room and towards the hallway.I knew where they were taking me, the central labratory. I've never been there but I've herd the rumors. Children who went there never came out exept from a few, one of them was Nemi and every time I asked her about it she would break, shivering and crying. The ones that came out of there wish they hadn't.

A thought crossed my mind. What if I didn't make it, what if this time I really died? Maybe I should let go and die, a part of me wanted to. But I couldn't all the pain all the suffering, all the good moments and the memories of my mother all off them passed before my eyes. And at that moment I knew I wanted nothing more than to live, even as a monster. I couldn't stop screaming even if I knew it was futile I went on and didn't stop even when my voice became hoarse and they had trouble keeping me in place until we reached our destination.

From the corner of my eye I spoted the back of the golden head exit the room upon hearing my screams and I begged for her to help me again and again and she didn't speare me a second glance. I don't remember what hurt the most, the pain from the procedure or from the petrayal from the woman I thought to be my second mother because at that moment I was overwhelmed by the crushing feeling of fear.

Because the relisation hit me hard, I couldn't do anything. Even if I wanted to live, the life I had wasn't mine to keep. I hated it more than enything. That despair I felt the moment my eyes focused on the operating table was like nothing I had ever felt and would be permanently carved into my heart. I didn't have control over anything, not even over the hot tears that traced their way down my cheecks as I was straped down on the cold surfice.

I want to live and I don't want to be a monster. I want to be Akemi. I want to find out what the rain is and how the sun feels like, to visit all the crazy places and creatures Aoba talked about along with Nemi. I wanted to go together with them and meet new people. But above all else I didn't want to disappear. Surely there must be something beyond this torture. And then from the corner of my eye I caught a glance of a golden haired figure before darkness swalowed all the colours from my eyes and the agony spread throughout my body.

* * *

I was no longer in the same room that one was certain the ground was much softer and the sent of muss was lingering in the air. I just wanted to stay there laying with my eyes closed, so comfortable warm and calm. But I knew sooner or later I would have to get up. One step at a time, I told myself, first observe your surroundings. Slowly I reclutanly opened my eyes, upon the sight upon me I sat up like I was hit by an electric current ans stared in fascination to what was in front of me and blinked to get rid of the black spots cased by the sudden movement.

Above me layed a majestic crimson sky alike nothing I have ever seen. A few clouds that dared to show their face were pich black, everything gave off a grim fealing as the scent of blood mixed with another one overly sweet and flowery lingered and I wondered how I didn't notice it before I opened my eyes. Okay maybe I haven't seen many normal sights but I was pretty sure the sky was a few tones lighter than Aobas hair. It isn't supposed to be a few tones darker than mine. Even so I didn't remember the atmosphere to be so suffocating. Then again all those years locked up undergroung it wouldn't be so imposible for the sky to have changed it's colour and the air thicker. All the stories Aoba and Haruhi have told me passed through my head in a flash, non of them included something like that.

Even if I accepted the colour change, it woudn't explain the rest. How I got here for instence. Deciding I couldn't stand one more minute of this disturbing sky I tore my eyes off of it in the sake of finding my way out of here. In my surprise there were no chains binding me to the ground so I got up and enjoyed for the first time in a while what feels like to walk in big strides out in the open. After a afew steps I could distinguish a faint light coming off from the far distance. So I run despite the darkness towards the only source of light letting the air enter my lungs along with the sence of freedom that coursed through me.

After a couple of minutes I stoped gripping my knees being still for so long had made my body weak and I felt like my body was tearing apart. Once my breathing was back to normal I found myself surrouded by a vast amout of flowers. The field was painstalkingly reminding me of the one all those years ago due to having the same kind of flowers, but this was kind of different. The flowers were made of ice blue crystals emiting a soft auroral light that, like smoke was desending towards the dreadfull sky. Judging by the lack of a sun or moon, those flowers were the only source of light this place had. I take back what I thought, there was no possible way for something that extraodinary to exist, even to the wierd world Aoba was taklking about.

For some reason those flowers along with the illuminating esence gave off a certain energy tha made me feel safe and comfortable. Curious I extended one hand to reach the flower closest to me, but as thr tip of my middle finger touched the delicate petals it shattered in thousand pieses that scattered with the light breaze that left the other flowers unmoving creating a small rain of stardust as sparckles flew all around lingering in the air a few seconds before forming into a single purple butterfly dancing amongst the flowers and up towards the grim sky. It was so pure and in the same time beautifull. The butterfly closed in on me and without fear sat on my shoulder as I supresses a smal laugh as to not disturb it.

From the corner of my eye I caught a glimse of a small lake far of in the distance. The water too was red but little lighter from the sky. Looking up again something small caught my attention. Three small stars shone alone in the end of the horison, I smiled at the brightly.

Where was I? The question hit me, a part of me wanted to stay here amongst the illuminating flowers. But I couldn't. Searching in the corner of my mind for a decent explanation my mind took me far back.

Haruhi mentioned it once but that wasn't the reason why I remebered it so clearly. It was from the few memories I preserved so dearly. I blond shinigami with the black talking cat. He liked to tell me stories, the cat scolded him for that but he kept saying I had a great mind that his little sister would become an outstanding shinigami, even though we werent related by blood, I asked momy about it. One tale talked about a world every shinigami had within themselves inside their mind. He called in Inner world in which their zanpakuto spirit resided. Could it be possible that this was mine, I didn't even have a zanpakuto, or was it that it was around here somewhere. I looked around again but there was no sighn of a sword or a spirit, so I was alone here. But I could feel a faint presence loom around this presence. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was like... If this plase was indeed my inner world then there was something here that wasn't suposed to even enter this plase. Yet again as the presence got stonger I did my best to ignore it convincing myself it was just my imagination. Yes I was alone here and the faul sky was playing tricks on me.

Then a familiar crazed laugh echoed through the crearing.

"Dare to take another guess, brat?" the familiar voice sent shivers down my spine and made me make a full turn and look behind me to be greeted by a all to a face I was well acuanted with.

"Why so silent, brat. Missed me that much?" I stared wide eyed at the woman in front of me as she sneered as if she was satisfied with herself. Upon seeing my reaction she threw her head back releasing another of her crazed laughters.

This place could as well be hell.

A/N

Hello everybody ! *takes off sunglasses, takes a sip of iced tea while laying on a sandy beach* Sorry for the wait, I know it has been a while since I gave any living sign but for some reason I had no motivation to wright whatsoever and no wifi signal for most of the summer. I wonder if the blazing sun and the unbearable heat of the capital had something to do with both since I couldn't stand it I left for for some vacations by the sea... so anyway I'm here enjoying the last month of summer and the perks of living in a country surrounded by the Medeterenian sea. As a reward I am giving you a pretty big chapter and a promise that I am working on my other fanfiction as well! I'm so happy I finaly found a coffee shop by the sea with free wifi in a coastall village like this one, I am internet deprived and desperate but at least have music and a good book to read.

So have a nice day everyone! And if any of you like, write how you are spending your summer vacation or something special you do in your country for the summer. And don't forget you are awesome no matter what other people tell you. I love you all!

*hot lifeguard passes by* excuse me now but I suddenly forgot how to swim *nosebleeds intensly*. Well see you ! Don't forget to follow/love/review if you like.

Until the next update have fun, be yourselves you are awesome and bitch slap whoever says otherwise!


	14. Tamed Predators

Tamed predators

Previously...

But I could feel a faint presence loom around this place. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was like... If this plase was indeed my inner world then there was something here that wasn't suposed to even enter this plase. Yet again as the presence only got stonger I did my best to ignore it convincing myself it was just my imagination. Yes I was alone here and the faul sky was playing tricks on me.

Then a familiar crazed laugh echoed through the clearing.

"Dare to take another guess, brat?" the familiar voice sent shivers down my spine and made me make a full turn and look behind me to be greeted by a all to a face I was well acuanted with.

"Why so silent, brat. Missed me that much?" I stared wide eyed at the woman in front of me as she sneered as if she was satisfied with herself. Upon seeing my reaction she threw her head back releasing another of her crazed laughters.

This place could as well be hell.

Currently...

"It's...you."

A familiar dreadful face was looking back at me steal cold charcoal eyes straight into mine like they were seeing straight through me, her strawberry blond hair framing her face as the gentle air swang the messy curls giving her a fierce apprehension . Focusing on her face and observing her as a whole for the first time in the light I inevitably thought she was kind of pretty. Her features were soft as even a painter had drawn them with his softest paintbrush, each stroke with care and precision. She looked like a porcelain doll even though a scar that went unnoticed to that point traced the line of her jaw up to her cheek on the left side of her face. The she-devil in all her glory stood there wearing something so much different from what I've seen on her up to that moment, the purple yukata that cut off right before her knees her feet and legs were bare the same as her arms and were covered in the shadow of what once was various scratches bruises and injuries that now were slowly healing. Taking a step towards me, the spots were her feet touched the ground the crystal like blooms lost their colour and withered away dying tragically as the light they emitted went out becoming dust.

'What is she doing here' I thought and recalled all the rumors I've heard about her death. I didn't know how to feel about it back then. Even if I hated her I didn't get the satisfaction I thought I would in the knowledge that she no longer tainted this world. Maybe a part of me, the same that came in agreement with her that night was hoping I would be the one putting an end to her. But that part terrified me and I wanted nothing but to seal it back deep inside where it couldn't influence me anymore because it didn't feel like mine. It was more like it implanted in me along with all those chemicals that turned my hair red, like those too I felt like that part was making an unwelcome change in me. So I prayed all this was a nightmare. A very twisted one, created by that particular shade of myself and not my inner world. Soul reapers only had those and they were fierce, brave soldiers, someone like me would not even be the dirt on their shoes. so we were not in my inner world.

"No we are in your inner world alright. And have to admit pretty impressive for a soul as tampered with and empty as yours." she averted her gaze and softly raised one foot off the ground and killed another flower with the tip of her toes smiling as if satisfied by her little achievement she went on "So fragile though, It can oh so easily be torn apart"

"What are you doing here then? If it is supposed to be my inner world why are you even alowed to be here?" For the first time to be able to stand in front of her with nothing to bind me, make me less of a person. So I looked her right back in the eye with confidence I never had before my newly found freedom as an equal and nothing less.

"Knowledgeable are' t we? And to think the sly blond brat would sort you out first... Yet Lord Aizen was smart enough to get you out of his clutches. And to think yourself equal to mine, don't you dare drop me so low. I may be in this situation right now but the tables will turn and soon I will make sure of it even if I have to take over that filthy body of yours. Seriously the mere thought that my existence will be now linked with yours is sickening to the course."

"If it is so nauseating for you to be here then leave. Leave me alone and die like you were ment to. And stop, I don't know how you are doing it or how you can even be here and frankly, I don't care. I want you gone." Not even caring about the insults or the fact that I sounded like a stubborn child I balled up my fists and took a deep breath. I didn't want to look at her face anymore it brought so much pain.

She rolled her eyes looking extremely bored by the whole situation and yawned before speaking "Of course I'm here and I can hear your thoughts" in her face spread a small smirk that made the scar stand out even more. "I'm a part of you now, a part of your pretty little soul."

"What do you mean?" my patience was at it's limit.

"Well nothing other than I am an utter failure like always" It was s out of character to say those words almost as if she was angry with herself. "An error was all it took, and everything went to waste. Luck wasn't by my side either but when has it been anyway. I'm not the one depend on luck to have anything done yet most of the time it was by my side but it all spent up now. Do you believe in luck brat?" and she was still spouting out non sence mostly talking to herself. Not sure what I should say I just stood there as she sat down on a circle of dead flowers.

Usually wen we talked it was in a dark room were I couldn't see her face and it was mostly me pleading. Seeing her right in front of me like that made her so much more alive. And suddenly the ghosts that haunted me had gained flesh and blood even though only her spirit was there because her dead body was discovered in the experimental area a few days after our meeting.

Hesitantly I sat down as far away as I could from her but close enough to hear her talk. Se had her eyes closed like she was trying to maintain her composure. When I sat down she opened them and spoke as if she was waiting for my attention. "You are not special, not in the least bit. You are one of the many, we both are. So many sacrifices. Almost none will manage to escape. But I did, I always have. Even in the most dire situations when I thought I was in the death' s door and all thought I wouldn't survive. But I did, by sheer god damned luck. Pure coincidence was what kept me alive up until now. The same as you, never forget that." she had the same look at her face, as that night.

It was now my chance to speak up I was done with this crazy talk. "I don't understand. It doesn't make sence. You... " I shouted in frustration but suddenly she moved faster than I've ever seen her do and covered my mouth with one hand as the other griped my hair tightly pinning me to the ground.

"Shut up" she hisses in my ears, her voice was one of a pure terror I heard for the first time coming from her. What could possibly make the great she-devil shiver in fear? I gave her a questioning look not daring to speak.

"The Hollow, it's lurking" was all she said, all she needed to say because this time I understood perfectly what she said. Tugging my hair one last time in a warning manner, she got off of me leaving me terrified, following her gaze from the corner of my eyes I caught a pair of predatory eyes. Gleaming yellow eyes staring at me with a devouring lust.

"Is it going to attack?" I asked alarmed.

"No not yet, It's not strong enough. It just now started forming. Even though it is still looking for a provocaton, a chance to take over. If you were alone it would be a losing fight for you. With me here it's a different story though, it wont take such a big risk. They may be stupid but not braindead" she stretched her arms looking as thought she had lost interest in the deadly creature looking from afar.

"So were was I?" She inquired in mock concentration "Oh, yea I was telling you how badly my plan was fucked up." I flinched at the crude choise of words but she went on bringing one hand on her shoulder bringind the purple fabric lower. on her skin was a simple black ink indication I knew all to well even if neither the numbers nor the letters matched mine. B-275 The pich black ink contradicting the pale skin with a scar above it in a failed attempt to erase the memories and suddenly the scars made sence.

"I was an experiment conducted on the field of the zanpakuto studies. It was no big surprise that I ended up as a failure since there was not a single success little did they know that was only partially true. The purpose of the experiment was to develop the ability that is common to hollows. The ability to get stronger by absorbing other souls, the leader was a complete wacko who brought his son along and taught him how t dissect and aply different chemicals, little Mayuri. He was in charge of me for some while before he was sent behind the bars after his father died and the experimental facility was discovered and I fled for my life after taking a hold on the files of the experiment' s results. Who could have thought that the facility would be reused after so many years, it was my chance to find redemption." She took a small pause looking at the ground between us but it was like she was looking through it as if momentarily out of the deep brown soil had emerged something truly detesting while my gaze was fixated on the dead flowers around her the radious of her presence was growing and more and more breathtaking flowers were turning to dust.

"Then I met Lord Aizen while testing my luck as a soul reaper, at first I though he was nothing but a push over but I couldn't be more wrong. My scientific knowledge caught his attention and I found his presence to be dazzling and his power was overwhelming. Having lived in a bloody whole my entire life like a piece of meat I felt in control being the one who did the torturing. It was so much fun! And he praised me for it on top of that. I hadn't realised what kind of bastard he was. Everything was fine until I realised the true purpose of all this fiasco. I was something expendable for him so I used all you little shits to develop the study the previous master left and..."

"You loved him didn't you?" I cut in. The sole thought of the she-devil having human feeling for someone, no matter how despicable he was to mach her tastes, was something unheard of. I couldn't properly process.

"Brother" I tug the blond man's kimono

"Yes little butterfly" the memory was foggy and the lighting was dim all I could make out was golden locks and a small black cat on his shoulder.

"What is love?" my voice was filled with a childlike curiosity. His expression grew worried.

"Is it time for that conversation? I was hopping we'd have a few more years before the flowers and bees got involved. You grow up way to fast."

"Damn it Kisuke she didn't ask you anything like that, now let's see you answer her." the black mass of fur spoke.

"Now what did we say about swearing in front of her? You wouldn't want her to follow your bad example now would you?"

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" A small giggle came from the girl.

Her breaths came short, the tone of her voice changed when she spoke of him and became more softer her eyes wandered in the empty space and the thin battered arms came to wrap around her torso. At that time she didn't quite understand the explanation the man gave her. It was too scientific and complicated for her little brain. Those were the symptoms he described though. It was unmistakable, he never lied. Staring at the she-devils shocked face made her wonder if voicing her thoughts was a right idea. But her face went back to normal if not a little darker.

"Love huh? I supposed you could call it that. You know love can bring about much more cruelty and pain that any amout of hate would, kid. Needles, dissecting tables got nothing on that. That was how I swayed from my original plan to find little Mayuri and kill him. After the biggest revenge was my success. I managed at last to insert a soul into the other to amplify it's power. And right on time that is. Lord Aizen found out my little secret but I made it out on time. Well if a puppet starts refusing to follow the master's every fucking command it is to be disposed, aspecially if a brand new blond model is ready to take it's place, with new tricks too." she seemed to be talking to herself for the last part. I was stunned not only by all the thing she said but also the fact that she was here to stay.

"The experiment you conducted that night... You...you didn't..."

"We are now both monsters sweety, especially now that I live off of your soul." we went on interrupting my stuttering mumbles with the familiar crazy look on her eyes.

"Why, why me. It would be anyone else. I don't want you here. What are you planning?" she wasn't the one to make such moves carelessly. She must have had a kind of plan.

"I an not obligated to answer your questions, brat" she exclaimed clearly angered by my words.

"I want to know and you will tell me. Just how much more pain you will have to cause me until you are satisfied?" I screamed and a frozen gust of air swept through the clearing. She just laughed in response.

"You are deluding yourself thinking that just because our fates from now till the end of your pathetic life, will be intertwined I will be your little bitch. Well think again because you are in it for one hell of a disappointment. I was telling you all that simply out of boredom." she hissed threateningly with a malicious grin. Lips pulled back to reveal her canines like a wild animal would do.

"You are the delusional one here." I responded with confidence I never thought I had. Never in all those years suffering in her hands would I have imagined talking to her like that. The dark gray ashes of the dead flowers around her shifted slightly. A small movement caught by the corner of my eyes. Then gathered together to create a solid stucture and built up into many little annular constructions that eventually joined together to form a system of bindings. The silvery gray chains shot out of the ground wrapping around her wrists and ankles before closing with a high pitched metallic sound.

"You can manipulate this freaking place?" she howled in surprise. I stared in wonder to what was happening in front of me. Like this world was taking some sort of revenge for the beauty of those flowers she brutally killed by just standing there. She was toxic and somehow that was senced This place was rejecting her but had no way of eliminating her.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed and within that scream I could sence desperation. The sound was refreshing and a freaky part of myself could get the apeal of her job. The abused becomes the abuser. I remained silent.

"What is it that you want? Is it power? You can have it. Release me." A failed attempt to convince me. The chains were snaking around her limps getting unbearably tight. A sick part of wanted to laugh. So I let it free and laughed at the irony until my lungs ached.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you. And you will give me what I wan't, no that is not right. You will aid me to get what I want. Until then I get comfortable or not, either way you will be there for a while." I snickered looking down at her

"You have no idea what you are talking about, brat. Just wait and see you little shit, until I gain power. Then you will she first hand exactly what I am planing" mist came surrounding her closing her off of the crimson world solidifying into a protective wall a if to shelter the rest of the flowers from her toxic presence. The composition of ashes created a majestic round tower with a pointed top dark gray stone and crimson roof tiles and a huge crystal window. On it's top something had just started forming as from every and each flower came a single sparkle that eventually as if forces beyond reason was pulling it to meet the others into a full orb above the tower and somewhat illuminated the dark sky making the colour closer to the one dying my hair and the flowers gained a new glow much more hopefully. A change, a new start and a new path, it was urging me to move forwards.

Turning my back to the tower serving as a prison to my worst nightmares and the newborn blue moon hovering above it I close my eyes and concentrate into leaving this place behind not spearing a second look to the screaming woman through the window. A smile found it's way on my face, that was rare but the newfound sence of purpose was overflowing within me and so I looked up to the sky as I slowly came back to reality. Oblivious to the pair of yellow predatory eyes scaning my every move carefully and that the only person able to stop something really bad from happening was now chained.

The smile disappeared. Smoke mixing with the metallic smell of blood assaulted my nose making me want to gag but I had no control over my body and screams echoed through the hallways laced with agony and pain. Heavy steps of bare feet on the stone floor and a single desperate cry

"Invasion, run."

That was what I woke up to.

 **Author's note**

*comes out of the corner I've been hiding* hey people, If anyone is actually still reading this. I apologise for the wait, you see school just won't let me breath. Too busy to even have a break let alone write since there are so many test extra lessons. I'm making it up to you though with a long chapter and I already have the next one planned out on peper all that's left is to type it which I will eventually as soon as I climb my way out of all the pepers and homework.

Long live the science people, seriously I am having serious nightmares. Galileo was asking me to calculate the acceleration of an apple falling on my head and Newton was scolding me for not bringing a pencil with me.

But seriously were pencils even invented in his era? Anyway that was long enough as it is I'm sure no one is actually reading through my rumbles. And if you actually have leave a comment, they could even make me squeeze writting into my busy schedule. So have an awesome day everyone. Smile broadly and may luck smile back twice as much 3

Also a huge thank you to shadow of balance who favourited and followed this story. Seriously you are the reason this chapter is up today, you made me really, trully happy! I wish you the best.


End file.
